Noces Funèbres
by Sadistic-Snake
Summary: "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ..." Ma première fic Batman&Joker. Je n'avais jamais osé aborder les personnages dans leur vrai rôle, avec Gotham pour fond, c'était un plaisir de tester et je compte bien recommencer ! J'espère que cette histoire vous laissera un sourire, n'importe lequel, comme un de ceux qui m'ont effleuré lorsque je l'aie écrite. Bonne lecture, au plaisir !


La neige tombe sur Gotham, l'hiver est rude, impitoyable. Le vent souffle par violentes rafales, accumule de lourds tas blancs devant les immeubles et les voitures peinent à suivre les routes tant elle deviennent incertaines dans leurs contours.

Quartier sordide, à moitié désert. Un véhicule lourd freine et se gare ; en sort une ombre noire. Une créature connue mais inconnue au final, un visage grave, des yeux froids comme le givre qui ronge l'asphalte. Un soupir blanchit file à travers ses lèvres, passe malgré sa mâchoire contractée. Il ne ressent pas les températures négatives, la carapace le protège mais en lui son cœur est glacé comme un marbre. Il inspire l'air au ralentit, pousse le pas et le peu d'empreintes qu'il laisse dans la neige sont bientôt effacées par sa cape traînante.

Un bâtiment fantôme, une antre de brique rouge que la pollution a terni, aux fenêtres éclatées pour beaucoup, aux portes dégondées. Le toit pleure des stalactites aiguisés comme des dents, les paraboles continuent de rouiller sans qu'on s'en inquiète et dans les hauteurs un rideau s'arrache au fur et à mesure sous les coups du vent. Le tableau est triste, lugubre.

À l'entrée l'interphone n'est plus qu'une relique, il ne filtre rien ni personne et la chauve souris n'y accorde aucun regard quand il pénètre dans le hall grand ouvert, qu'il observe à peine les boites aux lettres pailletées par la gelée, le carrelage sale et glissant de verglas.

Il marche, son corps bouge, sa tête dit non pourtant. Il l'ignore une fois de plus, fait un choix et constate -un rien amer- qu'il en est réduit à ne faire que ça. Que sous cape et masque, le justicier qu'il est a une balance en guise de cerveau. Peser le pour, ralentir le contre, déterminer qui mérite quoi … c'est là sa croix. Elle en devient plus lourde à chaque jour achevé, le dépasse plus longuement que son ombre, l'écrase et le tuera bien ; il le sait mais il a choisi … il assume. Batman n'a pas fini de courir.

Une porte ; la seule fermée dans le couloir. Elle tient par miracle, la serrure est brisée, défoncée. Le chevalier noir ouvre, lentement. Ses doigts sont gourds, il les sent à peine aux extrémités quand bien même il porte des gants renforcés. Devant lui un petit hall ombrée d'une lumière paresseuse que diffuse la fenêtre de cuisine à droite, il entre, il sait déjà …

Qui est là, comment, il imagine pourquoi sans réellement l'accepter mais il faut bien. L'odeur du tabac froid lui agresse les narines, mêlée à celle de la moisissure qui suinte au long des papiers peints. On tousse, fortement plus en avant et il poursuit son chemin sans mot dire, toujours.

Un salon dérangé, jonché d'affaires en tout genre. Vêtements, babioles, armes, journaux. Capharnaüm digne de l'habitant ; ou du squatteur, c'est du pareil au même. Dos au Batman un fauteuil de velours vert passé d'âge, pieds en bois sculpté et orné de clous aux coutures. Repose sur le dossier une tête aux cheveux huileux, plus tout à fait colorés ; il l'arborait si fièrement, son vert irradiant …

La tête tourne, le visage est lui éternellement crayeux, les orbites toujours ébènes et le sourire grossier parait plus écarlate que jamais dans cette ambiance hivernale.

« Tieeens tiens. Mais qui voilà ? »

La voix est éraillée et grinçante, la gorge souffre c'est évident mais l'homme rit, c'est toujours aussi épuisant à entendre. Batman soupire, traîne les pieds jusqu'au centre de la pièce et plante son regard dans celui du Joker. Ou ce qu'il en reste …

Loin du masque son teint est grisâtre, son corps devenu maigre donne à ses bras et ses jambes une allure démesurée. Ses veines saillent, ressemblent à des serpents violets. Sa chemise trop connue est élimée d'avoir été tant portée, le veston et le pantalon n'ont guère meilleure mine. Le criminel pouffe, claque paresseusement la langue dans sa bouche et répond d'un sourire moqueur à l'œillade morne que lui envoi le justicier.

« Pas bavard hein ? Tu ne changeras jamais … »

Le ton s'est fait doux, c'est perturbant dans sa bouche ravagée, tellement prompte à vomir des horreurs et des menaces. Il tend ses doigts noueux et désigne un autre fauteuil -rouge- juste face à lui.

« Allez alleeez assis ! Tu me fatigues rien qu'à rester planté là ! »

Il ricane, tire une cigarette d'un paquet posé sur la petite table ronde à sa gauche et la coince entre ses lèvres avant de récupérer une boite d'allumettes. Vide … Joker fronce le nez. Il souffle, la balance plus loin et n'a pas le temps de se lever que son visiteur lui tend un briquet, noir et n'ayant certainement jamais servit.

« Ooh … je dois dire merci ? »

« Comme tu le sens. »

Le tueur s'en saisit ; comme au ralentit et Batman frémit lorsque leurs doigts se frôlent. La scène a ce quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'est tellement loin d'eux. De leurs rixes, de leurs grandes batailles …

« Merci ; parce que c'est toi ! » Glousse-t-il, enflammant la tige en suivant.

L'extrémité rougeoie dans la peine ombre, éclaire un instant son visage émacié. Ses ongles sont longs, inégaux, le clown a montré bien « meilleure » apparat. Dans son extravagance Batman l'a connu fringant et soigné -dans sa mesure bien sûr- et le retrouver comme ça lui noue la gorge sans qu'il en comprenne foncièrement la raison. Pourquoi SON sort le touche ? Comment ? Trop de questions ; Joker n'aime pas les pourquoi, Batman commence à s'en lasser. Une ressemblance supplémentaire.

« Alors ... » Commence-t-il, crachant par le nez un nuage bleutée. « Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ? Je te manquais, peut-être ? »

Il rit ; fort. Le Batman grimace sous son masque et vient appuyer la joue contre son poing. Il laisse faire ; car dans le fond c'est un rien rassurant de l'entendre … ironie du sort.

Le balafré s'étrangle, part dans une toux de damné. A travers la pièce cela sonne bizarrement, rauque et douloureux même pour celui qui ne la subit pas. L'homme se courbe en avant, son dos vibre, sa respiration siffle et pourtant il ricane encore. Quel imbécile …

Le justicier se lève, vient lui prendre l'épaule pour le redresser et sa main à plat tape doucement sur son dos. Un geste banal, totalement hors norme pour eux au point que le criminel glousse derrière ses dents en continuant de cracher ses poumons.

« Oh tu … es … bien … gentil ; aujourd'...hui ! »

« Tais toi. Pour une fois, et respire. »

« Aaah Bat...sy Batsy ... »

Les secousses se calment, lentement.

Un silence plane ; il est doux aux oreilles.

À peine remis, Joker tire sur sa cigarette et Batman soupire tout en regagnant son siège. Il n'en a pas encore assez de toute évidence. A moins qu'il se mente, comme il ment aux autres. C'est plus son genre.

Ses longs doigts tremblent, il passe ceux encore libres sur ses joues où la sueur a perlé et inspire lourdement. Le clown est bel et bien cassé …

« Nous disions donc ? » Reprend-il, le sourire vissé aux lèvres.

« Pas grand chose. »

« Ah si ! Si la raison de ta présence … ça me … perturbe. »

« Beaucoup te pensent mort. »

« Tu n'es pas de ceux là hein ? À moins … que ça t'inquiète ? » Minaude-t-il tout en faisant tomber la cendre.

Une coupe en verre fissurée fait office de cendrier, plein à ras bord, jouxtant un verre à la propreté douteuse, une bouteille au liquide ambré et une lampe à franges éteinte dont l'abat jour penche rudement. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas quitté ce fauteuil ? Au pire il passe aux toilettes et revient choir là, seul, un rictus immuable collé à la face.

Batman croise les mains sur ses cuisses, jette un regard sur la porte fenêtre entrouverte. Il doit faire dix degrés sinon moins. Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arranger …

« Possible ... » Finit-il par lâcher de sa voix forte.

Le masque ne peut modifier ce grain de lassitude, de tristesse qu'il ressent à voir son ennemi ainsi amoindrit. Il s'imagine à sa place, songe que beaucoup de personnes prendraient soin de sa personne, qu'il aurait une convalescence paisible, des traitements … mais lui ? On se moque de son sort, on pense même que c'est bien, qu'on sera enfin débarrassé du monstre et quand on creuse, ces personnes si volontairement ignorantes de sa souffrance valent elles mieux que lui ? Pour Batman chaque vie est une vie précieuse ; il ne se donne pas le droit de décider qui mérite de mourir. Il a l'âme chevaleresque ; aux antipodes du Joker et c'est ce qui les éloigne tant, qui les rassemble.

Le sourire du clown tombe, seul son maquillage pourrait donner le change et il tire de nouveau sur la tige de tabac, pensif. Bien entendu que « Batsy » est là, qu'il s'inquiète. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il est comme ça, à vouloir sauver le monde -ou la ville dans le cas présent- mais pas au détriment de son cœur. Il ne peut simplement pas fermer les yeux, ce n'est pas son genre. Alors Joker sourit à la fin, parce que même si c'est par principe, la compagnie de l'homme en noir lui fait plaisir ; de son point de vue, un rien tordu.

« Quelle touchante … compassion. » Il écrase le mégot, lisse machinalement son pantalon.

« Moque toi donc ; je ne suis plus à ça près. »

« Je ne me moque pas ; allons ! » Il soupire sagement, se verse un verre. « Je te connais, c'est plus fort que toi. »

« Ah ? » Laisse filer le justicier, sans réelle surprise.

« C'est ton truc ! » Il avale une lampé, ça brûle, ça pique mais il se sent vivant. « Courage, pureté, les grandes et belles actions … ils pourraient tous te haïr tu viendrais et … tu leur sauverais le cul du grill. Tu es le gentil. »

« Mais à part ça tu ne te fous pas de moi. » Batman roule des yeux, cale ses larges épaules sur le dossier.

« Du tout ; c'est une constatation … Ce qui nous différencie, mais qui nous lie. Tu serais bien moins … charmant sans toutes ces belles qualités. Moins amusant aussi ! »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil, achève sa boisson et repose le calice. Le justicier souffle brièvement par le nez, touché bien qu'il n'en montre rien. C'est une habitude, le contraste entre eux …

Cependant les minutes s'enchaînent et bien qu'il soit encore tôt, le chevalier noir n'est pas venu seulement pour rester là à ne rien faire. Ce qu'il s'apprête à dire lui donne d'ors et déjà l'envie de se fracasser la tête dans un mur mais il se lance ; décidé.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« … hein ? »

Joker ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes, remue sur son siège. Mal à l'aise peut-être, affreusement perplexe surtout. Une blague ? Nan ! Impossible. Pas le genre de l'homme face à lui. Pour une fois, le balafré se tait, ne trouve rien à répondre pendant de longues secondes mais chassez le naturel … le rire revient au galop. Fin d'abord, vif, hystérique par la suite et il pose la main sur ses yeux, cherchant à se contrôler en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bon … je vais te laisser je crois. »

Vexé, Batman se lève et part d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ce que la main du Joker emprisonne son avant bras. L'autre se gausse toujours mais il essaie de se taire, se racle la gorge jusqu'à retrouver un brin de sérieux dans la brume de ses élans. Il avale, péniblement et jette un regard au justicier qui le fixe durement de toute sa hauteur.

« Non, non reste … je … reste ! Hein ? »

« … pff ... »

La chauve souris grogne, cède face à la supplique qui résonne dans cette voix étranglée. Les doigts osseux du Joker ne l'ont pas lâché, ils glissent le long de son poignet, enlace sa main comme le ferait un ami, une personne proche et précieuse. La poigne est nerveuse mais sans force, troublante car Batman plus que quiconque sait comme ce criminel était capable de briser, de blesser seulement à l'aide de ses poings.

« Excuse moi … je suis d'une … incorrection sans limites. » Il vient coller sa joue sur le gant, y transfert légèrement le blanc de son fard. « Tu restes … hein ? »

« Oui ... »

Que lui dire d'autre ? Il a beau le détester pour toute l'anarchie, le chaos qu'il représente et incarne ; ici il n'est qu'un homme malade qui se meurt à petit feu sans aucune main venue se tendre ne serait-ce que pour une illusion de sympathie. Joker dirait qu'il n'en a pas besoin, qu'il est bien seul avec ses idées bariolées et explosives mais si diminué, il n'a plus le lustre ni l'énergie d'antan. Que reste-t-il du Joker s'il ne fomente pas de basses actions, qu'il ne monte pas de plans diaboliques en vue de bousiller Gotham ? Les criminels de la ville l'oublient au jour le jour, il perd du crédit, de l'importance quand bien même le souvenir demeure. Et s'il n'est plus le prince du crime … qui tendra le regard vers lui ? Qui sinon lui dans toute sa bonté désintéressée ?

« Tu … n'as pas froid ? »

« C'est à toi qu'il faut demander, tu vis là. » Rétorque Batman en se dégageant, exécutant un tour sur lui même à la recherche d'une source de chaleur.

« Bof … j'sais pas. »

« Évidemment. »

Un feu à pétrole, du siècle dernier mais il a servit récemment. Le chevalier noir se penche, branche l'appareil et vérifie le niveau de carburant avant de l'actionner. L'objet ronronne, se met en marche avec difficulté mais une fois lancé, il diffuse rapidement une vague chaude. Elle ne restera pas vraiment, les courants d'air sont légions ici. Il va fermer la porte fenêtre, le salon a au moins le luxe de conserver des vitres intactes.

« Laisse ça … c'est pas graaaave. » Le Joker braille, reprend une nouvelle cigarette.

« Tais toi donc. » Intime Batman, retournant à son fauteuil.

« Oh la la ; c'est le froid qui te rend grognon ? » Persifle-t-il en embrasant le tabac. « Monte la température alors ! Que ça fasse fondre le glaçon que tu es. »

« Je suis comme d'habitude. » Se renfrogne son interlocuteur.

« Mais tu n'es pas venu pour une veillée funèbre hmm ? » Il sourit, se veut détaché. « Il est trop tôt pour que tu restes si … diligent Batsy ! Vis un peu ! »

« Épargnes moi tes sermons tu veux bien ? »

« Mes … sermons ? » Il s'étrangle, tousse à trois reprises. « Pitié ! Je les ai en horreur ; loin de moi … cette vilaine idée. »

« Alors quoi ? »

L'homme en noir monte le ton, légèrement contrarié. Il n'a pas envie de revenir à ces discussions qui ne mènent nul part. Ces échanges en opposés totales ; ils ne peuvent pas tomber d'accord alors à quoi bon ? Joker l'encouragerait mille ans -s'il pouvait vivre si longtemps- pour qu'il lâche prise et qu'il le rejoigne dans ses folies furieuses mais Batman n'est pas de ce bord ; l'affaire est close, du moins elle devrait l'être.

« Allez te vexe pas … J'ai pas envie qu'on se chamaille. »

« Et à qui la faute ? »

« La mienne, certes. » Il se masse la nuque, prend une bouffée de tabac et lui tend la tige à moitié entamée du bout des doigts. « Fume le calumet de la paix avec moi Batsy ! »

« Tu te fous de moi encore ? » Gronde la chauve souris.

« Non … je propose ; tu disposes. »

Rapidement, Batman considère la chose. Il n'a plus touché une clope depuis sa jeunesse et sportif, il n'a jamais fumé plus que ça. Bizarrement, la curiosité l'emporte et il soupire légèrement en se penchant pour attraper l'objet. Le filtre est teinté de rouge, de maquillage mais il n'en tient pas compte et tire une longue bouffée. Les habitudes ont la vie dure ; il se souvient et apprécie. La nicotine l'embrume un peu sur le moment, c'est agréable. Si bien qu'il retourne dans le fond de son siège sans la rendre à son vis à vis.

Joker sourit de toutes ses dents et lâche un petit rire en se posant tranquillement contre l'assise. Le spectacle lui plaît, il aime le voir sous ce jour. Batman moins conformiste, plus ouvert, qui partage avec lui tout simplement même pour une chose somme toute ridicule. C'est un baume au cœur, mais pour le Joker c'est une victoire en demie teinte ; car il a cette impression que sa Némésis tient à alléger sa pitoyable situation.

« C'est bizarre hein ? »

« Hm ? » Batman lève les yeux, rencontre les siens.

« Toi … moi … à partager une clope comme deux copains sur un banc d'école ... »

« Le repos du guerrier dira-t-on. »

« Joliment tourné ... » Il pouffe, repousse ses cheveux vers l'arrière. « Tu vas en avoir à revendre, du repos quand tu n'auras plus à me courir après ! »

Le justicier arrête la cigarette devant sa bouche, regarde l'homme et son sourire de coin. Ça l'amuse ça aussi ? Batman peine à le croire ...

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Souffle-t-il, refermant une dernière fois les lèvres sur l'objet.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai bien le droit d'essayer de te faire sourire … De mémoire je crois ne t'avoir jamais vu ou entendu rire. C'est vexant pour moi tu sais ? »

« Pas mon affaire ça. »

« Toujours si … sérieux ! »

La chauve souris se lève, vient écraser la cigarette dans le cendrier et profitant de sa proximité, Joker accroche une main lasse à sa cape. Son attention captivée, Batman baisse les yeux sur l'homme qui ne semble pas prêt d'abandonner son air léger.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, quand deux personnes partagent la même cigarette ? »

« … non. »

L'autre émet un rire nasal et lui fait signe d'approcher. Le chevalier noir hésite puis se penche, appuyant une main solide sur l'accoudoir. Le balafré tend le cou, le visage tout proche de celui de son interlocuteur. Un miracle pour lui, cette toile entre eux, cet instant d'intimité instable … Il chuchote, avale le moindre souffle échappé au sombre justicier.

« Qu'elles partagent les mêmes rêves. »

« Les mêmes cauchemars dans notre cas alors ... » Lui murmure-t-il en retour.

« Tu souris ! »

« Menteur. »

« Laisse moi mes illusions, que je parte un de ces quatre le cœur plus léger ! Sadique va ... »

« Tu inverses les rôles. »

« Si peu ... »

« Allez ; suffit les bêtises. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta compassion. »

« Je n'en ai aucune. »

« Oh si Bat, tu en as à revendre et ... » Claquement de langue, le Joker s'énerve. « Ce genre de sentiment … ça-me-dé-goute ! »

Il se lève ; adieu l'apparence faiblarde. Rapidement il agite les bras en l'air, tourne comme un lion en cage et son rire résonne à fréquence irrégulière. D'un coup de pied il envoie valser un tas de journaux jaunis, c'est juste nerveux. Il ne sait plus ; il n'aime pas que Batman vienne comme ça, parce qu'il chute vers le fond sans filet. Il n'aime pas le savoir supérieur en force parce qu'un putain de coup du sort a joué à la roulette russe avec sa petite personne ; non tout ça c'est … malvenu ! Joker aime l'imprévu seulement quand il le crée, le reste du temps ça le met juste en boule.

Sa main passe rageusement sur son front, il est brûlant de fièvre et la sensation de froid qu'il ignorait soigneusement depuis des jours lui tombe dessus avec l'acharnement d'une pluie de lames de rasoir. Il frisonne, renifle ; le monde tourne autour de lui et il chancelle, s'écroule lamentablement -juge-t-il- sous les yeux du justicier masqué.

« Arrête donc. » Sermonne le Batman en lui agrippant l'épaule.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Il hurle, chasse cette main qu'il ne veut pas pour l'aider car elle lui rappelle si rudement sa déchéance. Joker a trop de fierté, il ne veut pas de pitié dans le regard de l'homme qu'il considère comme son seul égal. Batman seul peut se targuer de l'avoir contrer et le voir là, présent par … empathie c'est tout bonnement horrible !

Et Joker rit, il rit sans cesse plus fort, à genoux puisqu'il ne trouve aucune force pour se lever.

Oui au fond c'est cocasse ! C'est ridicule ! Le gentil au chevet du méchant ! Oui vraiment ça c'est très amusant ; comme un livre plein de bonnes blagues noires. Allez ris ! Ris lui hurle son cerveau, mais … pourquoi ces larmes ? Un clown ça n'a qu'à rire ; ça cache la colère, l'ennui ! Pourquoi sa poitrine fait si mal dans ce cas ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il si ce n'est de douleur ? Il la sent tellement peu. Derrière ses côtes son cœur menace d'exploser ; ses poumons sont comme près à se déchirer, sa gorge voudrait hurler, les sons bloquent ; un cri meurt avant même d'être né.

« Joker ... »

« S...ors ! De … hors ! »

Sa voix brisée manque tellement de conviction que le chevalier noir pose un genou à terre, passe un bras autour de ses épaules secouées et l'attire, le couvrant en partie de sa cape. L'armure est fraîche dans le dos suant du Joker, il apprécie autant qu'il déteste et renifle bruyamment en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. C'est pathétique ! Lamentable ! Non, ça ne le fait plus rire !

« Calme toi ... »

Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne veut pas et pourtant le ton de son ennemi de toujours est plein d'une chaleur réconfortante, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'effet du pétrole brûlé, pas très loin. Joker soupire, la crise est achevée, il est exténué. Par la fenêtre il voit la neige tomber, les gros flocons blancs se balancent, ondulent tels un flot de dentelles, il esquisse un pauvre sourire, amer et vient caler l'arrière de son crâne sur l'épaule de Batman qui demande :

« Tu peux te lever ? »

« Ouais … »

Il se laisse aider, résigné mais s'échappe de ses bras à la première occasion. Direction la porte fenêtre, il l'ouvre en grand et laisse entrer une nuée de poudre immaculée. Couleur cocaïne, il n'aime pas le blanc …

La neige fond sur ses joues cuisantes, crée des sillons sur le masque. Il inspire, expire et ouvre les bras pour reprendre une grande bouffée de l'air glacial. Sa poitrine se soulève, retombe et ses poumons sifflent.

C'est infâme ; ça fait du bien toutefois.

« Ironique tout ça … hein Batsy ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Le justicier approche, le vent pousse sa cape et les cheveux du Joker.

« Qu'une toute petite … maladie parvienne à me tuer alors qu'une ; centaine de flic n'a jamais réussi ! »

« Tu n'es pas mort. »

« Pas encore Bats' … juste … pas encore. » Il sourit, laisse un rire filer entre ses dents. « J'ai froid ... »

« Bizarre ça. »

« Tu souris ? »

« Non ... »

« Tss … Mince ! »

Il s'éloigne, Batman referme. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Du moins ça en a l'air …

Le chevalier noir laisse retomber ses épaules sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et darde son regard sur le salon. Cet endroit ne sera rien d'autre qu'une crypte, impersonnelle et sans chaleur. Un endroit que le Joker aura fréquenté, où son rire aura filé plus que de raison mais quand il disparaîtra pas âme qui vive ne saura. C'est triste ; réellement.

Joker pousse le pas, presse le bouton d'un poste. Dedans une radio cassette ; c'est démodé. Le début d'une chanson grésille, la bande est abîmée d'avoir été entendue, le son a quelque chose d'ancien, d'immortel. Une mélodie qui leur ressemble un peu, qui perdurera même si c'est pour un seul pour cent du monde ...

« J'adore cette chanson ! » Lance le balafré, tournant sur lui même.

Mouvement de marionnette, ses fils en partie brisé, son grand corps semble désarticulé. Il vacille, le Batman le rattrape de justesse et souffle sèchement tandis que l'autre se marre. Ce n'est vraiment pas risible …

« En toute logique ... » Commence-t-il, prenant appui sur un seul bras de justicier. « Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber là si tu pensais à partir ; sauf si tu ne le veux pas ? »

« Il faudra bien, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter pour être honnête. »

« Raaah que tu es froid. C'est un rien … pénible sais tu ? »

« Pas plus que toi. »

« Hey ! Tu deviens cynique en plus ! »

« Je ne m'excuserai pas. »

« Pfu … » Joker boude, tend l'oreille et passe le bout de ses doigts rougis sur le poste. « Je sais ; je ne mérite pas grand chose de ta part … hormis un peu de temps, un soupçon de haine, un relent de colère ; ce qui est déjà pas si mal quand j'y pense. »

« Tu voudrais quoi ? En vérité j'entends. »

« Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas sûr moi même. » Il pivote, hausse ses minces épaules. « Une danse ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Disons que ce sera … ma dernière volonté ? »

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Tu me refuserais ça dans toute ta … grandeur d'âme ? Tu es plus cruel que je pensais. » Il glousse, sans moquerie. « Quoi que ça ne m'arrange pas … présentement. »

« À quoi ça rimerait ? »

« Aucune idée … Peut-être, une célébration à ce mariage qui fut le notre ? »

« Mariage … tu as vraiment une case en moins. » Se lamente Batman, pinçant l'arrête de son nez masqué.

« La marche nuptiale du crime et de la justice incarnés … c'est tellement … tordu ! »

Il rit, une fois n'est plus coutume … Le chevalier noir lève les yeux au plafond et sans comprendre, le tire par un bras pour le ramener contre lui. Le clown gémit en percutant la cuirasse, il ne rit plus et a ouvert grands ses yeux noirs qu'il relève jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de l'homme en face.

« Un seul rire de plus et tu oublis ta danse, Joker. »

« … Ok. »

Corps à corps, lent, prenant.

C'est stupide ; c'est dément ; digne du Joker.

Batman guide, le criminel devine que la danse ne lui est pas inconnue. Sous le masque se cache un homme habitué, qui connaît bien le terrain où il met les pieds. Le savoir lui tire un sourire, il n'y fait pas allusion pour autant et vient lover sa tête sur la poitrine cuirassée. Il se tait ; il a promit, à lui.

Fragile ; c'est comme ça que Batman le ressent lorsqu'il vient plus près, qu'il se colle à lui dans une tentative inconnue. Du réconfort, ce serait étonnant. Un soutient ; moins encore … Joker seul connaît ses raisons. Sous ses mains le clown est une flamme qui a brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts ; qui le paie et qui s'y on y regarde bien, n'en fait pas grand cas.

Trois minutes trente deux secondes. Le temps d'une chanson d'amour pour les uns, d'un requiem à leurs oreilles. Lourd de sens, de secrets qu'on ne dira jamais. Batman aura eut son lot de tellement de choses à cause de cet homme ; il aura vu le pire, jamais le mieux car Joker ne lui a jamais donné une seule raison valable de l'apprécier. Oh peut-être une en fait ; une nécessité. À renforts de plans machiavéliques le Joker faisait sentir qu'il n'avait pas grand lieu d'être sans ennemi pour le contrer. Un yin sans yang, pas de raison de se lever le matin ; sans Batman pas de Joker alors que l'inverse aurait largement pu se faire … Gotham n'a jamais manqué de criminels en son sein.

« Je te manquerai ? » Finit-il par murmurer.

« Si je dis oui je mens ... »

« Hm … bien entendu. »

« Mais si je dis non ; je mens plus encore. »

« Ah … c'est pas mal ; comme point de vue. » Il recule à peine et lève le nez, souriant à demi.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Va savoir Batsy … une semaine ? Deux ? Je vis un jour à la fois ... »

« Tu ne fais rien pour aider ; avoue le au moins. »

« Oh à quoi bon ? Je prend les choses comme elles viennent, disons que c'est … la loi du chaos ? »

« Je te hais. »

« Je sais ... »

Joker vient prendre son visage entre ses mains, passe un pouce sur sa joue et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds il colle son front au sien, fermant les yeux au passage.

« Mais je t'adore mille fois plus que ça. »

« Crétin. »

« Tu ne me changeras pas. »

« J'ai cessé d'y penser depuis longtemps. »

« Hmmm … Tu m'accordes une faveur encore ? »

« N'abuses pas. Tout de même ... »

Ils se séparent, la musique continue mais ils ne l'écoutent plus. C'est une autre chanson.

Le Joker souffle lentement, tousse de plus belle mais ignore le tout car trop occupé à autre chose. Son interlocuteur tique à sentir son regard, la détermination qu'il met à le fixer de cette intensité étrange et rare.

« Quoi ? »

« Haaa ... » Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, conserve un rictus presque séducteur. « Laisse moi fantasmer puisque tu ne veux rien me donner d'autre. »

« Fanta... oh mon dieu vas tu arrêter ? » Tonne la voix profonde de l'homme en noir.

« Quoi ? Je ne fais rien ; au pire je t'imagine ce n'est pas un crime ça … si ? »

« Ton fantasme me concerne, alors de mon point de vue oui. »

« Pfu ! Espèce de coincé ! »

« Si tu le dis ... »

« Tu veux que je te raconte ? Tu jugeras comme ça ... » Il retourne à sa table, prend une cigarette.

« Non ! C'est bon. A un de ces jours ... »

Batman passe rapidement à côté de lui, esquive parce qu'il est resté trop longtemps dans cet endroit et qu'il ne tient pas à y laisser sa santé mentale. Joker a encore de quoi lui marteler le cerveau …

Autant qu'il parte ; maintenant avant de ne plus savoir le faire.

« Si un autre jour il y a ... »

La phrase tombe, elle fend l'air comme la hache d'un bourreau. Demain … tout pourrait finir.

Demain Joker pourrait juste s'être éteint seul, dans ce fauteuil avec la neige accumulée dehors comme unique compagnie. Batman revient un pas en arrière, le balafré fume, dos voûté et il se traîne plus qu'il marche pour rejoindre son siège. Le justicier se mord la lèvre, se demande ce qu'il espérait en mettant les pieds ici.

Rien … c'est ça le plus désolant. Il craignait seulement de trouver un cadavre ; un corps sans vie dont ne resterait qu'un sourire dans la chair. Et maintenant le voilà qui fuit ; comme incapable de regarder SA mort en face … Celle qui viendra tôt ou tard, tôt restant l'éventualité la plus probable.

Joker chantonne, persuadé que sa Némésis est déjà loin. Sa voix cassée est entrecoupée de reniflements, il fait danser la main qui tient la cigarette, dessine des arabesque de fumée dans l'air et revit leur étreinte trop courte, ce semblant d'existence comme un songe dont il se serait éveillé trop vite …

« When you're down and you're out … And the world tells you no-one cares … You can rest assured I'm always there … » Il ricane pour lui, tire une bouffée. « Hm Gareth Gates ! Ça nous va bien ça … »

Mégot écrasé, il s'étire, se lève et sursaute légèrement quand il constate qu'il n'est pas seul.

D'ordinaire il l'aurait senti ; sa présence l'a électrisé à chaque rencontre. Il reprend contenance.

« Pas encore envolé Bats' ? » Glisse-t-il en quittant la pièce, le pas lent.

« Comme tu vois. »

« Oh ! Et … tu n'as pas une gentille femme qui t'attend ? » Il entre ailleurs, ressort la tête une seconde. « Ou un homme ? »

« Joker ... »

« Oups ; terrain glissant. Un homme donc … Il a un nom le veinard ? »

« Joker ! » Rugit la chauve souris.

« Hi hi ! Je plaisaaaante ; monsieur le candide ! »

Batman le suit ; abandonne ses résolutions. Il n'a pas envie de partir. Pas envie de LE fuir …

Une chambre ; une glaciaire en réalité. Un vieux lit au centre, une penderie vide dont une porte ne tient plus que par un gond, la moquette est grise de poussière alors qu'elle devait être d'un beau bleu auparavant. La pièce sent l'humidité, le renfermé. Le Joker se pose sur le matelas après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, tend la main au dessus des dizaines de boites à pilules qui jonchent la table de chevet. Il en ouvre une, fait glisser trois gélules au creux de sa main et les avale rapidement.

Le chevalier noir le rejoint, pioche l'un des récipients et parcourt l'étiquette du regard. Opiacés, volés de toute évidence. Dérivés de morphine, seulement ça et quelques somnifères, eux jamais ouverts.

« Bon ! Envie d'un petit câlin Batsy ? » Plaisante-t-il en tendant les bras dans l'idée d'une invitation.

« Non. »

« Mouuuais ... » Ses mains retombent sur le lit, il s'allonge et tire sur lui une couette usée. « Et bien … Bonne nuit ma chauve souris préférée ! »

« D'une on est encore le matin, et de deux, tu ne connais pas d'autre … chauve souris comme tu dis. »

« Oh des détails … trois fois rien. » Il a encore le sourire, même épuisé. « Mais au fait, tu dors quand ? »

« Quand je peux. »

« Pas souvent alors, entre le crime et ta vie de … citoyen, parce que tu en as certainement une … tu dois carburer au café hm ? C'est mauvais pour ta santé ça ! » Il pouffe à le voir désespéré et finit par rouler sur le côté, poursuivant à voix basse. « Patience chevalier noir patience … bientôt tu dormiras plus tranquille … Moi disparu qui te prendra autant la tête ? »

« Tu te donnes trop d'importance. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je ne me prive pas de sommeil pour toi Joker. » Disant cela, piqué au vif, Batman prend l'autre moitié du lit, plus assit que couché et croise ses jambes étendues.

« Je me disais bien ... » Persifle le balafré. « Bonne nuit Batsy ... »

« On est pas … raah ! »

Rien à faire ; cet homme n'écoute que lui.

Dans cette chambre glacée le silence tombe à mesure que la neige s'écrase sur les vitres fracturées. Batman observe les flocons, il a cessé de se demander pourquoi il est toujours présent, à veiller la bête noire de Gotham. Il ne sait pas ; il ne veut pas le savoir et c'est très bien ainsi. Bientôt, la respiration irrégulière du Joker se fait plus lente, il s'est tout bonnement endormit. Batman lui jette un regard de bais, décroche sa cape et se laisse glisser jusqu'à sentir sa nuque reposer en haut de l'oreiller. Couvrant leur deux corps, il soupire pour lui même …

Parce qu'il finira par regretter la naissance de cette proximité.

Parce qu'il ne sait plus si oui ou non, il devrait tenter quelque chose pour le sauver.

Et parce qu'au fond, peut-être ne se voit-il plus vivre sans lui …

« Bonne nuit Joker ... »

.

.

.

.

« Bonsoir chevalier de Gotham ! »

Un sourire, un rire ; le parfum des cigarettes. La boucle est trop bien bouclée.

Batman laisse rouler ses yeux, c'est devenu mécanique.

« Il est dix heures du matin ... »

« Oh ? Je n'avais pas vuuu. »

La chauve souris soupire discrètement, le laisse mentir puisque c'est là son plaisir. Le taquiner en sachant que Batman répondra, qu'il précisera les choses parce qu'il est tellement posé, droit. Il le fait parler, le justicier a fini par comprendre. Quatre jours déjà qu'il pousse la porte et Joker a une certaine emprise, c'est ahurissant.

Comme chaque matin Batman ferme la porte fenêtre, vient s'asseoir face au Joker et chaque matin il peut contempler la désolation … la descente vers l'enfer. Le corps du criminel se ronge, pas son sourire.

« Alors on a arrêté qui cette nuit hm ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

« Oh tu es méchant. Je ne vais plus chercher le journal, raconte moi les actualités ! » Quémande le balafré, une autre clope au bec.

« La météo aussi tant que tu y es ? »

« Naan … pour ça j'ai une vitre, c'est bien plus précis. » Rit-il, le menton posé au creux de sa main.

« C'est un fait. »

« Cigarette ? »

« Non ; c'est bon. »

« C'est comme tu veux Bat-sy. »

Batman hoche la tête, pose les coudes sur les bras du fauteuil et ferme un instant les yeux. Cette routine n'est pas normale ; il devrait réellement s'éloigner. Mais il n'y arrive juste pas. Alfred n'a pas bronché quand son protégé lui a confié ses doutes, parce que le vieil homme seul peut entendre ses secrets ; il a seulement sourit, lui a posé une main compréhensive sur l'épaule. Le geste n'a rien expliqué, n'a fait que renforcer les questions qui chamboulent le chevalier noir. Il devrait arrêter de réfléchir …

« y... BAT-SY ! »

« Hm ? »

« Oups ; tu dormais là ? »

« Non … je pensais. »

« Diantre ; ça doit être rudement ennuyeux pour que tu tires cette … tête. » S'amuse Joker, écrasant le mégot au milieu de ses semblables.

« Des choses personnelles. »

« Oooh je me tais alors ! » Il acquiesce vivement. « Ces choses doivent être ... très très importantes ! »

« Tu ne sais pas te taire. »

« Mais si ! »

« Non tu ne sais pas ... »

« Ok ; je ne parle plus pendant une heure ! » Réplique-t-il, à peine vexé de ce flagrant manque de confiance.

« Nous verrons ... »

Joker lève les deux mains, signe qu'il s'y tiendra et mime une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

Un ange passe, les minutes s'enchaînent et les ongles du criminel claquent doucement sur le plateau de la petite table. Déjà contrarié de ne plus pouvoir asticoter Batman, il passe le temps comme il peut. Mais le temps … n'est-ce pas ce qui commence réellement à manquer ?

« J'ai arrêté des braqueurs cette nuit. »

« Ah ? Où ça ? »

« Tu as parlé ... »

« Que ... » Joker bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite et après un grognement, tend un doigt accusateur sur l'homme en noir. « Tricheur ! »

« Tu vois que tu ne sais pas. »

Le balafré ouvre la bouche pour protester mais la referme ; sa main retombe et il penche la tête de biais.

Non attends voir … c'est …

« Tu ... souris ? » Lâche le Joker, médusé.

« Oui ... »

Batman hausse les épaules, au fond quelle importance ? Pour lui c'est un détail, pour Joker un semblant de plaisir. Pas qu'il veuille lui laisser l'impression d'avoir gagné quoi que ce soit ; au fond il vient de prouver au criminel qu'il pouvait lui aussi, arriver à lui tirer quelque chose. Un point partout …

Joker rit, doucement. Une joie toute simple qui n'a rien d'agressif aux oreilles du Batman. Il laisse son ennemi de toujours approcher, poser les mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencher vers lui. Le sourire rouge est moins vif, un peu plus humain, un peu moins vivant et Joker tire la langue, comme un gamin.

« Ok, tu m'as eu … je vais prendre une douche, ou essayer ... »

« Essayer ? »

« Tuyaux gelés. Mais bon, pas très envie de sentir le fauve. » Il se redresse, fait craquer son dos. « Tu reviendras ? »

« Peut-être ... »

« Oh ? Tu mens mal ; allez un effort, tu peux faire beaucoup mieux. »

Le justicier quitte son siège, ajuste sa cape sur ses épaules et lui adresse un regard. Oui, il ment. Et alors ? Qui le saura sinon eux ? Deux hommes dont l'un emportera le tout dans le froid d'une tombe.

Il détourne le regard, l'esprit cherchant une issue de secours à leur conversation -si c'en est une- mais les doigts froids du Joker glissent sous son menton, le remmenant à lui. Toujours …

« Non non Batsy ; pas de grise mine. Le sourire te va si bien. »

« Une chose rare est une chose précieuse, Joker. » Répond-il, la voix sourde.

« … hm ... » L'autre se gratte le cou, songe à ces paroles.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pèse tes mots … et je me demande, si l'adage dit vrai quand il affirme que … quand on aime on ne compte pas. » Joker tousse, une main devant sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il l'écarte, le rouge qui la souille est celui du sang. Batman saisit son poignet, jette un regard sur la substance vitale, témoin de la maladie en phase avancée. Une information de plus qui alourdit le cœur du justicier. Combien de temps encore à jouer cette scène ?

« Je t'ai accordé une danse n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ; je t'en suis … reconnaissant ? Du moins je pense. » Sourit-il, heureux d'y repenser.

« C'est ton tour alors. »

« Haa ? Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ma chauve souris préférée ? » Claquement de langue, il se moque à peine, parce qu'il n'accorde pas grand chose à part des farces ou des sales coups.

« Ne meurs pas seul. »

Batman le lâche, part et Joker reste planté là au milieu du salon, les yeux accrochés au vide qu'à laissé sa Némésis. Ses cils battent délicatement, il siffle. D'admiration ? De surprise ou bien ? Cet homme si austère a trop de cœur décidément. Joker frise le nez, repousse ses cheveux vers l'arrière et croise son propre regard … un miroir ; il ne l'a même pas remarqué avant, caché sous un linge.

Il ôte le tissu, rit de lui même …

Quelle tête ! Il réveillerait un mort ; c'est dire. Ses cheveux brillent tant ils sont gras, son visage n'est couvert que d'une relique de maquillage et il préfère ne pas s'attarder sur l'odeur de transpiration incrustée dans ses vêtements. D'un coup de poing il étoile la surface polie, son sourire se multiplie comme dans un kaléidoscope ; c'est mieux ; beaucoup mieux !

Rires ; à gorge déployée, à en cracher ses poumons, à saigner.

Derrière lui, la porte de la salle de bain claque sans délicatesse et son rire résonne.

« Pas en...core ! Non non ; pas encore m...ort ! »

Non … pas encore …

.

.

.

.

« Bonsôar ma chauve souris ! »

« … bonjour. »

Un rire pour l'accueillir, un sourire, de l'entrain. Aujourd'hui Joker est un peu plus frais. Grimage refait, lavé, rasé, il s'est changé aussi et Batman entend une vielle machine à laver qui s'active depuis la cuisine, une carcasse de fer qui fatigue de tourner son tambour depuis trop d'années.

Mais le criminel est un leurre, il porte un déguisement comme à chaque autre jour et il est devenu trop grand pour son corps décharné. Il décroise les jambes, donne un coup de ciseaux. Papier noir, il coupe on ne sait quoi.

Le justicier se laisse tomber lourdement, il sent l'hiver, apporte avec lui la fraîcheur du vent qui fait trembler les carreaux. La tempête est lancée dehors, il vaut mieux rester chez sois mais lui vient tout de même, cape aux épaules, masque à la tête. Il soupire, fait craquer son cou ; il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

« Mauvaise nuit ? » Hasarde le Joker, levant à peine les yeux de son ouvrage.

« Longue ; surtout ... »

« Oh ? Qui t'a embêté à ce point ? La mafia, peut-être ? »

« Entre autre. » Mais pourquoi lui raconte-t-il ça franchement ?

« Ha la la ces gens se croient … tout permis ! »

Il a une toux rauque, mauvaise. La fièvre fait briller les orbes noirs de ses yeux mais il reste fidèle à lui même, il joue, il oublie de penser. Agir a toujours été sa seule et unique façon de faire ; il n'en déroge pas. Un sacerdoce sans fin. Il souffle sur sa découpe de papier, retaille à peine un coin et déplie une ribambelle de chauve souris. Une guirlande sortie d'un pliage, il s'amuse d'un rien …

« Courage Batsy ! Ton ombre est plus grande que la leur ! Bouuuh ! »

« C'est fou comme ça me rassure. » Ironise l'homme en noir.

« Ravi de l'apprendre ! » Coup de langue sur sa bouche, il repose sa guirlande et croise les doigts sur ses jambes.

Pas de costume cravate ; une chemise grise unie, un pantalon noir abîmé aux genoux. Seules ses chaussures restent les mêmes et on peut se demander pourquoi il les porte puisqu'il ne bouge plus de là.

« Dors un peu ; hm ? »

« Ici avec toi ? Sans façon. »

« Homme cruel, je ne suis pas qu'un sauvage indigne de confiance ! »

Batman lui jette un regard perplexe, de ceux qui savent trop bien dire qu'il ne le croit pas. Joker rit, doucement derrière ses dents et lui renvoi un sourire désarmant d'innocence. Fausse ; mais quand même.

« Tu ne veux même pas tenter ? De quoi … as tu peur ? »

« Pas de toi. »

« Alors pose toi, que veux tu que je fasse après tout ? » Questionne-t-il à juste titre, écartant les mains.

« … hm. »

« Je serai … sage comme une imaaage ! » Chuchote-t-il, mutin.

« Non ; vraiment je n'y crois pas. »

« Toi si … imposant ; tu as peur que je te viole ou quoi ? » Il rit, un octave au dessus, s'amuse à ses dépens.

« Ben voyons. Non ça c'est ton fantasme ; moi je n'y songe même pas ... »

« Comme si ; allez de toi à moi … depuis quand tu n'as plus senti la peau de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Ah ah non ! » Il agite négativement son indexe levé, un rien professoral. « On ne répond pas à une question par une question Bats' ! »

« … quelle importance. »

« Histoire de causer ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller clamer tes secrets … je suis pratiquement mort tu te souviens ? » S'esclaffe-t-il, contenant tant bien que mal sa toux orageuse.

« … c'est loin. C'est vrai ... »

Il a prit le train en marche, s'envoie une baffe mentale. Joker a gagné sur ce coup. A lui rappeler sa « faiblesse » il a touché le nerf sensible, l'a mis en confiance. Chacun le sait, les cadavres sont de loin les plus à même de servir de journal intime. Batman se dégoutte à avoir seulement pensé qu'en effet ; Joker ne fera rien des ses récits. Il n'en parait pas blessé pour autant, se penche en avant et laisse pendre ses longues mains entre ses jambes.

« Loin comment ? »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment … j'ai d'autres priorités. »

« Certes mais … Si c'était … Rachel ça commence à dater en effet. »

« … Ne prononce pas son nom ; puis cette histoire la concernant n'est pas si vieille. »

« Seulement pas assez pour que tu tournes la page Batsy, un jour tu ouvriras les yeux et Rachel, Dent, tous seront devenus des détails, des souvenirs incertains et flous qui te fileront le cafard les jours de pluie. L'être humain est comme ça ... » Il sourit, chasse le sujet d'un geste de ses doigts osseux. « Alors, homme ou femme ? »

« Oh que tu es pénible ... »

« C'est pas très nouveau. » Couine-t-il, curieux au possible.

« Une femme ; sur un coup de tête, un soir … sans lendemain aussi. »

« Ah l'éphémère n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, on a pas de comptes à rendre … au moins. »

« Et toi ? »

« Pfu ! N'en parlons pas. »

« Tu te défiles ? Tiens donc … »

La bouche de Batman s'étire légèrement d'un côté, un semblant de sourire pendant qu'il croise les bras. Joker ne peut pas toujours garder la gloire du dernier mot ! A force de le côtoyer le chevalier noir sait bien qu'il existe quelques boutons à presser pour le réveiller. Ce moulin à paroles est tellement volubile …

« Tu ne peux pas prendre et ne rien donner en retour ; pas à moi en tout cas. »

« Haan ; sinon quoi ? »

« Je peux m'en aller. »

« … tu oserais ? »

« Je me gênerai ! Si tu veux parler alors fais le jusqu'au bout sinon tais toi. »

Le balafré grince des dents, hésite un moment. C'est qu'elle devient maligne la chauve souris ! Amusant, autrement oui mais c'est plutôt sympathique. La nouveauté ne l'a jamais rebuté. Au pire ; qu'il parle, il ment tellement, pour tout et pour rien, il invente des histoires sans queue ni tête. Personne n'est capable à ce jour de voir le faux ou le vrai, si tant est qu'il ait été honnête un jour.

« Ok ok … voyons. »

« Ne mens pas. »

« Hein ? »

« Pas maintenant … pas à moi. »

Pris de court, il referme la bouche. Zut …

Malgré la lumière tamisée il sent le regard du chevalier noir peser sur lui, il sent sa présence. Il est ici pour lui, avec lui en jetant un morceau de son honneur au fond d'un placard, loin juste pour lui tenir un peu compagnie dans cette histoire triste à pleurer. Joker mordille l'ongle de son pouce, une seconde …

« En fait … je dois bien admettre que … je ne me souviens pas vraiment. »

« Vraiment ? Même pas un détail à la con ? »

« Comme quoi ? » Sourit-il, c'est trop vrai. C'est bizarre à avouer. « Ce devait-être une chambre de motel, avec des murs crasseux, une tuyauterie qui fuyait, un lit avec ces ressorts horribles tu … vois le genre ? »

« J'imagine. »

« Elle devait avoir vingt ans, ni jolie ni moche … je devais l'avoir choisie parce qu'elle ne manquerait à personne. J'ai dû dire c'est combien, elle aura répondu trop cher pour toi … Je pense, je te raconte ce que je crois avoir fait … sans aucune certitude. » Ses doigts se croisent, il regarde ses mains, les voit vaguement courir sur une peau brune. « Peut-être métisse, cubaine ? Va savoir. J'ai dû la tuer ... »

« Pourquoi tu l'aurais fait ? »

« Comme ça ? Pour le fun ? » Haussement d'épaules, fataliste. Un je n'y peux rien, un c'était gratuit, sans vraie raison. « Elle a dû me rire au nez, j'ai dû rire plus fort en lui tranchant la gorge, les yeux dans les siens. Juste parce que ça lui montrait à qui elle parlait … »

« Te rire au nez hein ... »

« Sans doute. » Il soupire, retrouve le fond de son siège et croise lentement les jambes avec une élégance toute propre. « Et ben ? Tu réfléchis encore Bats' ? »

« Je me demande … ce qu'elle a dû penser. »

« Avant de mourir ? Bah … tu sais ... »

« Non, pour rire de toi … Je ne vois pas. »

« … c'est un … compliment ça ? » Glisse-t-il, pas trop sûr.

« Je ne sais pas ; juste … te voir ne m'a jamais fait rire. »

« Ma tête peut-être ? » Il rit, de lui même encore. « Je suis loin d'avoir la dégaine d'une gravure de mode, avoue … c'est plutôt le contraire. Mais inspirer la peur ça me va aussi. Toi derrière ton armure tu dois plaire. »

« Tu crois ? » Batman sent un pique de curiosité lui traverser l'esprit. Comment Joker le voit-il ? Ce serait intéressant de le savoir, un petit peu. « Raconte, comment tu m'imagines. »

« Sérieusement ? » Le criminel allume une cigarette, tire dessus par deux fois. « Grand et musclé c'est pas un scoop ; y'a qu'à regarder. Après ... »

Il plie en avant, lui tend le tabac et profite de leur bref rapprochement pour se lancer, sans pudeur, sans mentir, comme ça vient, à l'instinct.

« Charismatique, élégant, qui porte bien le costume et qui peut se permettre de frimer sur un terrain de golf … qui fait de l'or de tout ce qu'il touche. En société tu souris sans doute, parfois même si tu n'en as pas envie, mais tu sais que le commerce ça marche comme ça … Ton coiffeur doit te coûter cher, ton dressing doit valoir un bras, je te vois piloter une Lamborghini ou une Maserati, une sportive avec des chevaux sous le capot … Tu te parfumes au Jean Paul Gautier, au Hugo Boss sinon, tu dois aimer le luxe … ou tu devrais mais finalement tu t'enrobes d'ombres et fais le sale boulot comme pour justifier de ta fortune. Tu es riche c'est évident oui, vu la technologie que tu trimbales … Et elles doivent ramper à ta porte ces cruches écervelées, bavant leur mots d'amour, leurs jolis sentiments parce que c'est une fierté de t'avoir au bras … Alors, ma peinture de toi est-elle abstraite, Darling ? »

Batman a cessé de respirer. Il serre les doigts sur les accoudoirs. Les sensations se mélangent. Colère d'avoir été tellement cerné, désolation de constater qu'il vit au bord d'un gouffre à vouloir sauver Gotham d'un mal qui l'a trop rongé. Il est milliardaire ; peut s'offrir jusqu'à une navette en partance pour la lune et ne jamais manquer de gracieuse compagnie mais à la fin ? Quand il fait table rase il se retrouve là, armé et masqué devant son pire ennemi comme s'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Sa vision se trouble, mais cela fait trop de temps qu'il s'est ôté le droit de verser une seule larme pour lui même.

« … Bats' ? »

Pas de réponse, le justicier est comme statufié. Joker pince les lèvres, il ne sait pas qu'elle corde il a touché dans l'instrument complexe qu'est le Batman, il montre si peu d'émotions. Il se lève alors, vient à petits pas et claque machinalement la langue avant de pencher la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard.

« J'ai trop parlé à ton goût hein ? »

« Hm … possible. »

« Mais admettons que tu ais tant d'argent ... »

« Quoi ? » Le justicier lève les yeux vers lui, comme prêt à mordre.

« Tu irais m'acheter des clopes pour la prochaine fois ? » Il grimace, sourit. « J'suis bientôt à court. »

« Toi … tu es vraiment ... »

« Impossible ? Intenable ? Bizarre ? Oh oui tellement tout ça ... » L'homme rit, tend les lèvres, toutes proches des siennes. « Mais retiens ça ; personne ne t'aura autant voulu que moi. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Murmure la chauve souris, si stoïque ...

« Que contrairement au monde Bats', si le contraire s'était produit, toi disparu, je n'aurai pas vécu ... »

« Tu es définitivement fou. »

« De tout et de rien ; de toi, c'est indéniable. »

Batman se lève doucement, faisant reculer le criminel et à peine debout il plonge ses yeux au fond des siens.

Ça il le sait ; c'est la plus pure vérité. Sa main gantée de noir remonte et glisse à travers ses cheveux, achève sa course sur sa nuque. Ils se rassemblent d'un même mouvement, joignent leurs bouches, leurs soupirs au son de l'hiver qui s'acharne en dehors des murs. Joker sourit, sent son âme peser moins lourd et pose la main sur la poitrine du chevalier noir.

C'est rapide, sage, sans fioritures et sans grandes envolées ; il n'en faut pas plus car l'instant vaut de l'or.

Batman s'écarte, lui passe une main solide sur l'épaule et cela fait il s'évapore … s'envole loin dehors. Comme il est venu, sans annonce.

Le Joker porte les doigts à ses lèvres, les paupières à demi closes et il sourit. Pas de rire fou, d'emportement, il est léger comme une plume. Il a oublié quelques instants, des minutes si douces, le poids de sa propre croix.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ... »

La « mariée » est un homme ; la « mariée » est drapée de noir, la chauve souris n'a pas réellement choisi.

Le destin joue de drôles de tours ; Joker sait bien, il sait que s'il n'était pas pratiquement mort cet homme le pourchasserait toujours aussi sévèrement, qu'il frapperait, qu'il n'aurait jamais discuté … Une larme glisse, laisse une coulée noir sur son passage ; la bouche déchirée s'étire, le sourire est aussi grand que la fissure qui a brisé son cœur de pierre …

C'est joyeusement triste ; non ?

.

.

.

.

« … Joker ? »

Aucune réponse. Un cœur s'affole, une respiration se bloque dans une gorge.

Batman sent ses jambes trembler et il se précipite sur la fenêtre ouverte, pas dehors, pas dans le salon … La veille Joker était particulièrement fatigué, plus fiévreux et n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, oubliant de fumer ou de boire. À plusieurs reprises il avait sursauté, embarqué par Morphée dans un sommeil involontaire et le chevalier noir n'avait pas traîné, quittant le bâtiment après l'avoir aidé à rejoindre son lit.

Et si …

« Oh Darling ! Déjà là ? »

« Bon sang ... » Soupire le justicier en refermant le battant vitré.

Le criminel lui sourit, une serviette sur la tête.

« Bien le bonsoir ! Tu as vu, il gèle à pierre fendre. Tu as été prudent sur la route au moins ? »

« J'ai vu ... »

« Diable ! Tu es blanc comme un aspirine ; tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » Dit-il, amusé avant d'ouvrir un paquet de cigarettes.

« Non ; juste un peu fatigué. »

« Hmm … si tu le dis. »

Batman a plié au caprice, a ramené ce qu'il avait demandé et la cartouche est bien entamée malgré ses trois jours d'utilisation. Ses bronches subissent, lui avec. Régulièrement Joker rend un sang de plus en plus sombre, le chassant à grandes gorgées d'alcool. Il a ouvert du Gin, le prend pur. C'est inconcevable dans son état mais Batman ne joue pas au chaperon, il laisse faire ; encaisse le vague à l'âme quand il constate que ça empire les choses.

« Oh ! Je suis allé marcher un peu ce matin. » Explique-t-il, guilleret tout en abandonnant le tissu éponge sur un radiateur glacé. « Tu ne devineras jamais … ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

« Un mort ? » Répond Batman en s'asseyant, son calme retrouvé.

« Hé nooon ! Enfin … oui et non ! Regarde un peu ! »

Il part, sa démarche est un peu branlante mais ne jure pas avec son personnage. Une porte s'ouvre, il marmonne et revient et avec une petite boule noire dans les bras. En passant devant sa Némésis il lui pose dans les mains qu'il a tendu, intrigué.

« Un … chat ? »

« La mère est morte près des poubelles derrière … ce petit machin miaulait comme un jouet. Je me demande encore … comment il a survécu. » Joker ploie, s'agenouille et ses articulations craquent. Il pose son avant bras sur la jambe de Batman, grattouille la petite tête.

« Tu ne comptes pas le garder ? »

« Pour ce qui me reste ; non … je ne peux rien faire pour lui. »

« Ok … je l'emporterai. »

« C'est très … gentil ça Batsy ! »

« Je ne vais pas ignorer ta BA du jour. » Glisse-t-il d'un air entendu.

« Vois comme ça me rend … bizarre de crever ! » Rit-il. « Je sauve des chats ! »

« Une vie … petite, mais c'est une vie Joker. »

« Mouais … une vie. »

Un court silence suit sa réplique, il s'assoit au sol, étend difficilement les jambes et appuie son dos au bas du fauteuil rouge. Chaque mouvement devient pénible, le balafré se sent faiblir. Il a bien essayé de manger, trois fois rien mais ça ne passe pas, il n'arrive même pas à avaler. Alors il oubli, passe à autre chose et sa carcasse bouge seulement parce que son esprit refuse d'abandonner.

Batman observe sa nuque, les vertèbres deviennent saillantes, il a encore maigrit. Il caresse du bout des doigts, l'autre frisonne à peine et son rire file. Il apprécie, soupire comme le chat ronronne sur les jambes du chevalier noir.

« C'est bizarre ... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Depuis le temps ; j'ai toujours connu le cuir en guise de ta peau ... un bourdonnement pour déformer ta voix, un masque pour cacher tes réactions et … l'armure pour finir. On s'est … tellement battus au corps à corps et en fait c'est comme si … on ne s'était jamais touché. » Il part d'un rire nasal et sec, renfrogné.

« Tu te crois mieux ? »

« Bah … un peu. On m'a à moitié … déshabillé au poste tu te souviens ? Ma tête se rappelle vaguement d'une table aussi. »

« Tu l'avais mérité celle là. »

« Sale cruel ... »

« Où veux tu en venir hein ? » Demande Batman, conscient que les mots en cachent d'autres.

« Bof … j'en voudrai un peu plus je crois ; mais tu m'as donné beaucoup déjà. Alors ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

« De la chaleur humaine ... »

Le chevalier noir souffle longuement. Ce qu'il entend c'est seulement la voix d'un mourant solitaire. Une voix qui demande un tout petit peu d'attention. Parce que l'homme s'ennuie ... Pas une supplique dégoulinant de sensiblerie ; il attend juste des gestes qui lui rendront un peu de vie, la chaleur qui n'est pas pour les morts.

« Je peux venir ce soir. »

« Pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux à la faveur de la lune ? » Chante-t-il cynique.

« Je resterai cette nuit. »

« Hein ? Pardon je crois que mes oreilles ont eut une … défaillance ! »

« Très amusant ... » Ironise l'homme en noir. « Je resterai avec toi, simplement. Mais si tu n'y tiens pas ... »

« Si ! Oh si tu vas venir, et … on fera une nuit blanche ! » S'exclame-t-il, revenant aussitôt sur ses propres mots. « Non, non tu dors déjà au compte gouttes. Hm ; bah tu me liras une histoire ! »

« La rubrique nécrologique ? » Suppose le justicier, blasé.

« C'est une idée, mais non … je trouverai d'ici là. »

« Ok … faisons ça. »

« Cool ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

Et Batman sourit pour lui, dans le dos de Joker.

Au fond il prie, demande à quelqu'un là haut qu'on lui accorde ça.

Qu'il ne parte pas.

Pas cette nuit …

.

.

.

.

Il tient parole, il revient. Batman hésite légèrement toutefois. Dans sa voiture, une main posée sur son volant il se demande si l'idée est bonne. Il évite de rester longtemps une heure ou deux jamais plus alors une nuit entière … bah, ce n'est pas comme si le Joker pouvait lui être néfaste. C'est à peine s'il tient debout, s'il peut soulever une chaise trop imposante alors l'imaginer se battre, c'est impossible. Mais impossible n'est pas Joker … garderait-il un couteau dans la manche, dans l'attente d'une seconde d'inattention où il tentera de lui ouvrir les joues de chaque côtés pour imiter son fameux sourire ? Allons bon … le voilà paranoïaque maintenant.

Il descend, l'air du soir frappe le peu de peau découverte il fait froid. Très froid … la neige est chahutée par le vent, des bourrasques sifflantes qui recouvriront les grands axes d'un manteau blanc l'alerte est lancée et les chasses neige seront en route au petit jour. Pour l'heure on se terre au chaud, on profite d'un feu de cheminé … Noël approche à pas de géant et les vitrines de magasins s'habillent de leur parure de fête. Sapins et guirlandes, boules multicolores et dorures en folie … Joker les verra-t-il ? C'est incertain …

Le chevalier noir est entré, sans frapper et il découvre l'appartement sous la nuit tombée. La lampe éclaire mal, son ampoule est fatiguée et le feu à pétrole gargouille. Il fait tout juste bon, dix sept degrés peut-être, guère plus. L'endroit pourrait être agréable s'il été rangé, un peu soigné mais pour le Joker c'est tellement loin d'être important.

« De retour Batsy ? »

Il l'aura senti. Penche la tête sur le côté pour le trouver, il sourit doucement. Les ombres jouent sur son visage de craie, donne à son maquillage une note jaune voir orangée. Le justicier avance, retrouve le siège rouge avec une telle évidence qu'il se retient de soupirer. C'est mauvais, très mauvais de s'habituer.

« Je me demandais … si tu viendrais vraiment. »

« J'ai trop de respect pour les promesses. » Explique la chauve souris.

« Ah ça … c'est indéniable. » Joker fait tourner son gin dans le verre, lorgne sur les ondulations qu'il crée.

« J'ai confié ton chat on prendra soin de lui. »

« Mon chat c'est mignon. Je n'ai fait que le ramasser ... »

« Je le prend comme je veux. »

« Oui … c'est vrai. »

« On m'a demandé un nom … je n'ai même pas sut en donner. Je manque sans doute d'imagination. »

« Hé hé … quand je te le dis ! Tu es trop sérieux, Batsy chéri. »

« Retire tout de suite ça. » Maugrée Batman.

« Quoi ? Chéri ? Détends toi donc un peu, c'est repos ce soir hm ? » Rit-il, prenant une longue gorgée.

Le justicier hausse les épaules sous sa cape, il n'est pas à son aise. Quoi de plus normal ? Il passe la soirée avec son ennemi de toujours ! C'est bizarre pas logique pour lui surtout. Pour l'autre c'est très bien, il l'a trop tanné pour qu'il passe du temps avec lui et n'hésitait pas à l'attacher à une chaise s'il refusait. Combien de fois l'aura-t-il coincé, lui expliquant des horreurs, ses idées, lui collant une lame entre les dents à l'occasion ? Non sérieusement … qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

« Ne te force pas si tu veux filer je ne te retiens pas. »

« Hm ? »

« C'est perturbant non ? Pour toi … tu ne me dois rien Bats' fais comme tu le sens. »

Le verre achevé, il le repose un peu sèchement. Joker est heureux de le voir, navré de lui imposer d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'homme vêtu de noir se sent obligé, et ça n'est pas si drôle que le criminel le prévoyait. Il tousse, essuie le coin de sa bouche saignante. Combien de jours à vivre ça encore ?

« Sincèrement, si je n'étais pas là à crever comme un rat tu … penses que nous aurions vécu ce genre de moments ? Parler un peu, un face à face sans heurt ... »

« Vraiment ? Non je ne crois pas. »

« Hn je me disais bien. » Joker ose un rire, pousse sur ses bras, se lève et jette un oeil par la fenêtre close.

« Tu es une plaie Joker. »

« … je te demande pardon ? »

« Une ortie, un vrai buisson de ronces ! » Grogne férocement le justicier.

« Charmante métaphore mais … je te suis mal pour tout dire. »

« Pourquoi crois tu qu'on peut le faire hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es malade jusqu'à l'os, c'est juste parce que tu n'as plus la force de mettre le feu aux poudres sur Gotham ! »

« Ah … je ne peux pas nier. » Il ouvre les bras, lui jette un regard vide mais le rictus est figé. « Et donc ? »

« Je ne suis pas un adepte de la conversation c'est vrai mais tu ne m'as jamais donné une seule occasion de vouloir te retrouver comme ça à huit clos. Toujours trop occupé à détruire ce qui t'entoure ... »

« Un peu tôt pour faire mon procès tu ne crois pas ? Ou tard … ça dépend du point de vue. »

« Je te connais mal, j'imagine à peine qui tu es sinon un criminel et pourtant je viens te retrouver, je ne sais même pas pourquoi et … ça m'énerve ! »

« Va-t-en alors ! » Il n'impose rien, lui glisse seulement l'idée. « Il me reste quoi ? Quelques jours au mieux … quelques heures au pire et je prend ce qui vient comme un cadeau parce que … j'aime les surprises ! Je ne cherche même pas à connaître tes raisons au fond puisque tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois là. Mais … encore une fois si tu viens seulement pour soulager ta conscience … sors, c'est juste inutile. »

« Je … je viens pour toi … pas pour moi. Parce que ... »

Batman s'affaisse, prend sa tête entre ses mains et Joker approche, pose genoux à terre. Délicatement il recouvre ses doigts des siens. La gestuelle est douce, tendre. Mais le sourire que Batman découvre est déplaisant … cruel ?

« Et si je ne mourrai pas Bats' ? » Il susurre, sa voix pourrait être envoûtante.

« Qu … quoi ? »

« Si tout ça n'était … qu'une farce, qu'un de mes tours hmm ? »

« Tu mens … hein ? »

« Sur quoi ? Je mens … parfois, souvent … Hm ! Tout le temps ? » Il rit, à s'en déchirer la gorge.

« Arrête ! »

Batman bondit, le domine de toute sa grandeur. Sa voix gronde, son regard flambe. Il cuit de l'intérieur, ses poings se serrent, le Joker rit et c'est insupportable. Violemment il agrippe le balafré par le col, le soulève et s'il constate qu'il ne pèse plus grand chose il s'en moque.

« Tu mens ! » Hurle-t-il.

« Ouiii oui je mens c'est vrai ! Mais tu le sais très bien non ? »

« Comment as-tu osé ? Pourquoi hein ? »

« C'était facile ! Pas d'examens ou d'ordonnances à l'appui, des cigarettes à outrance, je n'ai pas mangé, me suis affaiblit ... Mais c'était, pour toi ! Toujours, ce que je fais te vise sans arrêt ! Toi toi toi, Batsy chériii ! »

Le chevalier noir frappe, sans retenu, en plein visage et à peine le criminel s'est-il écroulé au sol qu'il vient le ramasser. Son rire est haché, fou, comment a-t-il fait ça ? De quel droit ?

Joker pousse un soupir sanglant, ne parvient pas à respirer correctement, étranglé par son col de chemise et sa cravate.

« Tu t'es joué de moi ! Tu vas le payer sois en sûr ! Et au prix fort ! »

« Oh oooh ! Tu veux me frapper ? Me laisser pour mort à pourrir dans une cellule d'Arkam ? Allons tu es tellement … bon Batsy ! Tu ne me ferais pas mal par vengeance ! »

« J'ai pire pour toi ordure ! »

« Hi hiii pire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui serait … pire que l'asile ? »

« Mon ignorance. »

« Hé … hein … ton … igno-rance ? »

« Je vais te mettre là bas, m'assurer que tu n'en sortes plus et plus jamais tu ne croiseras ma route ! Jamais tu entends ! Tu n'existes plus tu n'es … plus rien ! Seulement un clown passé d'âge que je jette enfin ! »

« Oh non ! Non non non tu … ne feras pas ça ! »

« Et pourquoi non ? Hein ? » Il serre, la nuque craque sous le tissu tiré.

« Parce que … je mens, encore ... »

« ... »

« Je … mens … parce que … ta main vaudrait … tellement mieux que cette … merde pour me tuer ... »

Batman le lâche, recule comme si les mots avaient brûlé ses tympans, plus corrosifs que l'azote. Joker tombe, tousse, son cou est cerclé de bleu. Il voudrait rire, il aimerait mais ça ne vient plus. Il n'a pas put aller au terme de ce jeu là qu'il le tue, il aurait eut la conscience si tranquille ! Batman n'aurait plus cherché de réponses vaines, il aurait laissé de côté son souvenir mais …

« Une dernière … bataille Bats' ! C'était mieux … pour toi … pour moi … je vou...lais … une fin digne de … nous ! Batsy … Bats' … tu … » Il renifle, plusieurs fois, passe faiblement la main sur son menton où perle le sang. « Tu … comprends moi ! Essaie ! Je ne … peux pas ! Je ne VEUX … pas partir comme ça ! »

Le justicier le dévisage, hagard. Il perd pieds. Que croire ? Comment compatir avec la même ferveur alors qu'il laisse entendre qu'il a menti depuis le début ? Ses paroles se tiennent pourtant son envie de combats, d'actions mais n'est-ce pas une autre ruse ? Batman passe une main sur le bas de son visage troublé, secoué parce qu'il ne voit définitivement pas de lumière au bout de ce tunnel là.

« Ne pars pas … » Implore la voix du Joker quand il se remet sur ses genoux, les doigts accrochés à ses cheveux défaits. « Ne m'ignore … pas ! Pas … maintenant ! »

« C'est ta faute … tu ne peux pas jouer sans arrête sans assumer les conséquences. »

« Dis moi ! Dis moi ce que tu veux ! Je le ferai mais … mais non ne me … »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordres à donner, moins encore d'exigences. »

Le chevalier noir tourne les talons il n'en peut plus. C'était une erreur jamais il n'aurait dû venir, le trouver. Au final il n'était que le pantin de cet homme. Il a cédé, troublé, s'est senti en confiance, un peu, autrement qu'avec ses proches. Deux hommes cachés derrière un costume mais diamétralement opposés. Beaucoup trop pour se fréquenter autrement qu'en duel …

« N... Non ! Non Bats' ! Ne me ... TOURNE PAS LE DOS ! »

Sa voix vrille l'air se brise d'un sanglot déchirant. Cet homme jugé fou de dizaine de façons atteint d'un mal qui ronge le corps, d'un autre qui bouffe l'esprit avec l'avidité d'un prédateur. Une obsession telle qu'il n'a plus que son contraire auquel s'accrocher. Sans Batman à quoi bon ? Sans ce sombre personnage Gotham est un théâtre dépourvu de rideaux et de planches, une scène vide, inintéressante. Ses larmes brûlent comme l'acide, il ne veut pas que le justicier le quitte, sa belle et puissante chauve souris, le seul auquel il a un jour collé l'étiquette de l'ami. Non ! Non ce n'est pas drôle !

Il murmure en boucle, son nom de héros, maintient l'illusion de ce lien trop fragile qu'il a brisé sans se soucier du cœur face au sien. Joker l'a blessé il n'assume pas, il n'accuse pas ce choc là.

« Reste ! Reviens … reviens moi, effaçons tout ! Je … ne le ferai plus, je ne mentirais plus ! Hein ? Bats' ! Ce n'est pas … C'était … s'il te plaît ! »

Il a accourut pour moins que ça s'est précipité au secours d'inconnus à maintes reprises et là, maintenant il ne parvient pas à esquisser un pas vers lui. Vers cet individu qui hurle son nom comme on supplie un dieu qui a destiné sa vie au mal quand Batman a tenté de faire le bien. Le Joker peut simuler, oh oui et sa panoplie est variée dans cette catégorie mais ça … cette peine là qui l'inventerait ? Qui serait acteur d'une tragédie pareille ?

Le cœur de Batman pleure, déverse les larmes qu'il tait et il revient sur ses pas, planté devant le criminel. Celui ci lève les yeux, sa bouche ravagée tremble, ses doigts avec. Il les tend, rapidement et accroche son bras comme un naufragé aurait saisit le moindre débris. Ses yeux sont rougis par le sel, le grimage est défait.

Le chevalier noir n'est pas un monstre, il ne sait pas faire mal, pas comme ça … Il le relève, sans grande douceur puisqu'il se sent trahi mais il le fait tout de même et Joker se précipite refermant ses bras minces autour de son cou. L'énergie du désespoir est bien pénible à regarder …

« Je te hais n'oublie pas ça. Jamais. »

« Fais ! Hais moi, de toute ton âme … de tout ton cœur mais … »

« Je reste. C'est bon ... »

Non ce n'est pas bon. Pas fini non plus. Il ne fait plus un geste, n'a plus une main à lui tendre.

Joker soupire, ravale ses sentiments et s'écarte de lui même. Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre, ses émotions vont et viennent comme les vagues sur les rochers. Vite, il a apprit à force, à percuter la vie quand il ne la prenait pas lui même en pleine face. Il se fait pitié, c'est le summum du ridicule. C'est comme s'il ne savait plus lui même ce qu'il veut.

« Pars … ne m'écoute pas Batsy, cours loin et ne … reviens pas. Cette histoire est comme … un de ces vieux contes qu'on murmure aux enfants … qui ne finit jamais bien, c'est juste … la suite logique. La sorcière n'a jamais sauvé la belle au bois dormant et ... les trois ours n'ont jamais dîné aux chandelles avec boucles d'or … c'est comme ça … juste ... »

« Juste nous c'est bancal et malsain. » L'homme en noir souffle lourdement, dépité plus qu'il est calmé. « C'est comme lancer un dés qui porte le même chiffre sur toutes ses faces. On aura de cesse de se croiser. Partir maintenant pour revenir plus tard à quoi bon Joker? »

« Fais comme tu le sens tu es libre, qui t'oblige sinon mes caprices que tu n'écoutais pas autrefois ... »

« Moi. J'en ai besoin. Je le réalise à peine mais je pense que j'ai besoin de ça. »

« Hm … qui sait ? Peut-être seulement besoin de mettre un … point final ? De clôturer notre propre histoire … Non ? » Il rit par réflexe, sent sa tête tourner. « Pour refermer le livre sans regrets. »

« Certainement … oui ... »

« Bien … écrivons la fin alors ! » C'est sans vrai élan, il s'éteindra d'ici un jour ou deux, il n'imagine pas plus.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« … Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis, je vais me coucher … libre à toi de rester là. » Rétorque Batman, quittant la pièce.

« Héé … hé attends moi ! »

Il presse le pas, le suit et gagne la chambre où déjà, Batman se couche, le dos relevé par l'oreiller. Est-il déterminé à dormir harnaché de la sorte ? Il semblerait. Joker pousse un rire, l'imite et croise les mains sur son ventre. La pièce n'est éclairée que par la lumière que diffuse un lampadaire dehors et tout deux se dessinent en demi tons, presque comme des ombres chinoises.

« Tu dors ? » Questionne Joker après de longues minutes silencieuses.

« Oui ... »

« Pfu ! » Il pouffe, frotte ses bras pour se réchauffer. « Tu me pardonneras ça dis ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Haa je comprends. Mais … bon ... »

« Il fallait y penser avant. » L'homme retient un bâillement et défait ses gants.

« Je sais je sais … faut assumer chose que je ne fais … somme toute jamais. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

Batman les pose sur la table de nuit, vide de son côté et fait craquer ses doigts. Il ne les sentait plus à force.

Joker tourne sur le côté, regarde les mains mises à nues. Longues, puissantes, elles sont belles même dans le noir dilué de la nuit. Il tend un bras, en attrape une … sa chaleur … c'est une découverte. Sa peau est douce quand la sienne est rugueuse parce qu'il ne la soigne pas, c'est comme du velours et du papier de verre.

« Un truc à la con dit … que de belles mains cachent une belle âme … tu y crois ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répond le justicier, las.

« Explique moi comment tu comptes dormir avec tout ça parce que là … ça tient de l'exploit. »

« Question d'habitude. » Il se tourne aussi, lui fait face. L'armure grince doucement aux jointures.

« De … sécurité aussi ? »

« Aussi. Ne rêve pas je ne me déshabillerai pas pour toi. »

« Hn … j'ai le droit d'espérer hein ? »

« Si ça te plaît ... »

« Même si je … ferme les yeux ? »

« Comme si j'allais te croire ! » Lance la chauve souris avant de décrocher sa cape pour la laisser glisser au sol.

« Bah ! J'ai seulement envie d'emporter des secrets des trucs … que tu n'aurais montré qu'à moi. » Lui avoue Joker d'un petit rire.

« Je me demande encore si tu ne mens pas … n'attend plus grand chose de ma part. »

« Non Bats' non ! Pour ça non, pas de mensonges dans l'intimité … quand vient l'heure des confidences sur l'oreiller … tout de même, je n'y pense pas là ! »

« Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir à nouveau ? Une fois pas deux. »

« Oh allez ! Je ne veux pas tout, juste … des bricoles. » Quémande-t-il, un rien suppliant.

« Tais toi un peu ... »

« Batsyyy ! »

« Shht ! »

« Pas drôle ! Tu es un glaçon ambulant ! »

« Qui aimerait dormir accessoirement. »

« Je suis trop excité pour dormir moi ! »

« Je vais t'assommer ! »

« Pfu ! Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Rageusement, Batman l'empoigne par le col et passe au dessus, un jambe de chaque côté des siennes. Joker hoquette de surprise et bat rapidement des paupières. Il l'a fâché dirait-on. Il sourit, se veut légèrement innocent ou désolé, il s'attendait plutôt à ce le chevalier noir lui envoie une baffe sur la tête.

« Tu me fatigues ! »

« Je pense … avoir compris ça en effet. »

« Je vais rester … conciliant puisque j'ai choisi moi même de rester alors dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu te décides à dormir. »

« Oh tu n'aimerais pas ! »

« Dis toujours ... »

« Beeen … la position parle d'elle même Batsy chéri. »

« Alors là ! »

Il le lâche, s'apprête à partir pour de bon. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus ! Mais Joker se relève, vif comme un serpent qui passe à l'attaque et il inverse leur position. Si Batman n'a pas réagit c'est parce qu'il est trop surpris pour le faire. L'autre n'a pas mit tant de force dans son mouvement mais il l'a pris de court. Son sourire est d'un rouge sombre, il passe la langue ses ses lèvres et lâche un rire court.

Batman soupire, se relève sur ses coudes.

« Joker ... » Gronde-t-il, mécontent.

« C'était trop tentant. »

« Soit descend ou je me charge de te faire bouger. »

« Tu es … gêné ? » Susurre-t-il, penchant son visage vers le sien.

« J'en ai l'air ? » Répond son interlocuteur, s'écartant à peine.

« Non tu es si … tendu Bats' … si impassible. A faire pâlir une muraille. »

« Tant mieux avec toi je préfère. »

« Par l'enfer je te dégoûte à ce point ? »

« Pas tant non ... »

« Oh merci ! Ça me rassure ... »

« Allez bouge, ça ne m'amuse pas. »

« Moi non plus ... »

« … j'aurai juré que si. »

Joker ricane, secoue la tête pour chasser les cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il lui sourit, dévore du regard sa bouche sans émotions, qu'il aimerait autrement, ailleurs, qu'il voudrait embrasser aussi. Il avance la tête, son nez tout proche du sien, respire quand le justicier expire …

« J'avoue ça m'amuse, mais tellement peu … parce que je veux autre choooose. »

« Et tu n'auras plus rien ! Bouge dernier avertissement. »

« Oh mais détends toi ! Tu n'es pas en sucre bon dieu ! » S'emporte le criminel, vexé d'être si fermement repoussé.

« S'il te reste un peu de neurones sers-t-en ! C'est terminé le jeu est fini. »

« Non Batsy on ne finit pas ce qui n'a pas commencé … je ne te demande même pas de me céder, tu vois ... » Il claque la langue, plisse les lèvres. « Je veux seulement que tu te vides la tête, que tu … me laisses quelque chose de toi à part ta haine. Trois … fois rien hein ? » Sa bouche caresse celle de l'homme en face, il a fermé les yeux à demi, savoure ce contact inespéré.

« Non mais tu réalises ? C'est tellement … inconcevable ! »

« Sans aucun doute. Mais étrangement … ce genre de mot ... » Ses doigts retracent les contours de sa poitrine, de ses épaules, encadrent bientôt son visage. « … Ne fait pas partie de mon dictionnaire. »

« Arrête ... » Murmure Batman.

« Je n'y tiens pas. » Il coule, ondule sur le chevalier noir, au ralenti. « Viens Batsy ! Jouons une autre symphonie … esquissons d'autres pas, on est plus à ça près ! »

« Toi non moi si. »

« Allez ! Serre moi, brise moi les os d'une étreinte, embrasse moi à m'en arracher la langue, lacère ma peau de tes griffes … Mon sombre prince, signe ma mort … qu'elle soit ma dernière folie en ce monde ! »

« Tu es taré ! » Batman s'étrangle, frisonne sous la voix rieuse et éraillée qui fouette son visage.

« A mourir ! » Rit-il, sans honte, sans remords. « Ne te voile pas la face, c'est mon rêve et … ton cauchemar ! Quelle meilleure fin ? Je t'y obligerai d'une façon ou d'une autre … souviens toi, tu me … complètes ! »

Ses ongles s'enfoncent, griffent les joues du justicier qui le repousse aussitôt. Joker revient à la charge, met une rage dispendieuse à l'attaquer malgré son état et récolte un coup plexus solaire. Il plie, il rit, ignore la douleur et s'acharne. Ses doigts accrochent l'armure, Batman l'empoigne par les cheveux et lui fait ployer la tête en arrière. Ils n'ont pas bougé du lit devenu un ring pour cette chose que Joker construit de toutes pièces.

« Hi hiiii … tu ne … devrais pas résister ! »

« Arrête ça ! »

« Ja-mais ! »

« Tout ça … n'arrivera pas ! »

« Oh si Bats' … penses-y ! » Il tousse, sourit avec assurance. « Je ne te demande même pas … de douceur, même pas un simulacre d'affection ! Fais le ! N'importe … comment, comme tu veux mais fais-le ! »

« Non ! » Hurle l'homme en noir, la voix tonitruante.

« FAIS LE ! »

Ses poumons sifflent dangereusement, sa vue se pointille de blanc, une myriade d'étoiles sans nom et sans couleur, c'est comme regarder un vieux film. Mais Joker tient bon, avale son propre sang et tente de s'accrocher à son adversaire celui-ci le tient éloigné, menottant ses poignets de ses propres doigts.

« Non, non … non et encore non ! Batsy tu n'as que ça à la bouche ! » Reproche-t-il, persiflant.

« C'est comme ça ! Maintenant, tu te calmes ! »

« Naaan ! On peut être deux à faire ça, on l'a toujours été ! On … danse un tango mon cher. »

« Et bien ça suffit. »

« Toujours si … sérieux ! Allons Bats', moi ou une pute quelle importance ? Tu as traîné dans des bras inconnus incapables de te savourer, tu le sais … pourquoi pas moi ? C'est tellement simple ! »

« Justement tu n'es pas un inconnu ... »

« Et ça te chagrine ? » Glisse-t-il, presque tendrement, les mains toujours prisonnières de sa poigne. « C'est gênant ? Que crains tu donc ? De ne plus pouvoir … m'oublier après parce que les choses trop rares te sont … précieuses même si elles te déplaisent ? »

« … »

« Souris … vis l'instant, saisis le à bras le corps ouvre tes ailes et … lâche prise ! Tu verras, se sentir au bord du gouffre … c'est merveilleusement grisant ! »

« C'est ... »

« Flippant, aussi ! Je sais mais ça ne dure pas. Et si en t'éveillant tu le regrettes dis toi seulement … que ce qui est fait est fait. »

Batman desserre les doigts, le libère et regarde ailleurs. Il soupire, ne sait pas. Il repense à Rachel, c'est loin. L'acte est sans valeur quand l'amour n'y est pas. Sans saveur pour l'esprit si les attentions les plus simples n'ont pas leur place. Il a connu ces mains sur sa peau, ces gestes mécaniques, ces baisers froids … Il ne les a pas aimé, pas détesté non plus. C'était banalement simple c'en est sinistre. Une jouissance inutile qui n'apporte quasiment rien. Faire ça par principe c'est trop loin de lui.

« Navré c'est … non je ne peux pas. »

« Il te faudrait une … raison hein ? Haaa Batsy, serais-tu romantique? »

« Non juste humain. » Laisse tomber le chevalier noir.

« Trop dans ton cas … hm ! Cela étant … Je peux te donner des raisons, j'en ai à la pelle ! »

« Des farces rien de plus. »

« Oh tu juges trop vite … non Batsy ché-ri c'est plus compliqué. Mais très facile aussi ... »

« Hm ? »

« Que retiendras-tu de moi ? Mes manies désobligeantes, mes crimes, la mort que j'ai semé, tu garderas un monstre en tête, un malade à sa fin. Je te livre l'homme … le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste. Je te la donne dans cette envie toute simple de partager une heure. À toi, seulement pour toi mon … cher et unique … ami. »

Ami … Batman n'y a jamais songé. Il n'a pas voulu le voir comme ça, il n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Joker l'a fait il lui a donné ce titre un jour, a décidé que leur relation était tellement plus profonde que les apparences.

Apprécier l'homme … découvrir autre chose que ses rires et ses folies furieuses … appréhender le personnage sous le violet de son costume. Est-ce donc possible ? Si … facilement …

C'est juste un choix à faire.

« Mais … ça ne change rien. Je ne t'aime pas ! » Il croit bon de le rappeler.

« Oh non ! Pas besoin … » Sourit le balafré, le ton léger et il tend les bras. « Une dernière danse ? »

« Maudit sois tu. »

« Avec … plaisir ! »

La suite, Batman la gardera pour lui.

Il laissera de côté certaines choses, rangera les autres. La gorge nouée … parce que c'est un coup de tête, parce que la voix qui soupire est suave, que les baisers sont à perdre haleine, les mains cajoleuses, avides, possessives puis baladeuses. Il retiendra le tempo, les mouvements tantôt lascifs tantôt endiablés, la chaleur et les parfums qui l'ont enivré, pratiquement drogué.

Ces ongles qui ont taillés son cou, à peine mais assez pour lui donner envie de laisser tomber l'armure auprès du costume coloré. Besoin de sentir son corps entier vibrer, de se tendre, d'être marqué. Il se souviendra son propre nom murmuré, crié, des paroles dites au ton du secret. Masqués mais nus c'est une autopsie à cœur ouvert, un regard sur les tréfonds de leur âme respectives un chapitre Batman contre Joker, une énième bataille … menée de front.

Le final vaut les explosifs du Joker, violent et sans appel. De gémissements en cris, des caresses à la morsure écarlate du criminel au creux de son cou, des empreintes sombres que le justicier incruste sur la peau diaphane. Ils se blessent par besoin, par élan de domination, de possessivité, de lutte … c'est instable et sans raison ça fait du bien pourtant.

Et dans le bâtiment un rire sonne, une hilarité pleine de joie et de couleurs, chaude.

La bête va mourir, la bête est heureuse, elle est comblée cette nuit.

Le chevalier soupire, désabusé puis finit par sourire de concert ; rasséréné.

Au fond Batman songe que le hasard et les choix sont bien peu de choses.

Que quelque part, Dieu ou Diable seuls savent exactement où tout ça devait être écrit ...

.

.

.

.

« Bonsoir bel oiseau de nuit ! »

« … habille toi. »

« Hm ? »

« On sort. »

« Ah ? Où ça ? »

« Je t'attends dehors. »

« Raah ok ok ! Ce que Bat's veut … je le veux ! Ou presque ... »

Joker rit, Batman soupire.

C'est devenu une routine, c'est juste normal.

Le criminel s'enferme dans la salle de bain, abandonne chemise verte et pantalon à pinces dans un panier à linge en paille tressée. Son costume de sortie pend sur un cintre à sa gauche, la pièce est petite et très mal chauffée, un couloir avec tout à porté de main. C'est bien pour lui, tout ce qu'il fait devient un effort douloureux.

Devant lui un miroir ovale, il ne l'a pas cassé parce qu'il lui sert pour se maquiller. La surface est cependant abîmée aux contours, le cadre est fissuré qu'importe tant qu'il se voit dedans. Son reflet fait peur, il prend un peu de temps pour s'observer, son corps lui semble étranger sous cet angle. Ses côtes pourraient être comptées, ses articulations avec. Ses mains n'ont plus un soupçon de graisse, et seule la peau fait encore honneur à leur air squelettique. Maigre, décharné, une carcasse d'os et de veines, le teint délavé.

« T'es une sale gueule mon vieux ! » Dit-il, moqueur en pointant son reflet de l'index.

Machinalement il tourne le robinet de la douche, l'eau peine à venir puisqu'elle fige dans les tuyaux mais il attend, se démaquille grossièrement avec une serviette pendant ce temps. Dans sa trousse il récupère un tube contenant un vert criard et hésite, les lèvres pincées avec concentration. Il peut bien se refaire une petite couleur, il sort tout de même !

Une fois le gel fluo étalé sur ses cheveux et tâte l'onde crachée par le pommeau de douche, froide, bien entendu. Bah c'est la vie.

Lavé et grelottant, le Joker se frictionne rapidement pour apaiser ses muscles engourdis, rendre un peu de vie à son corps marbré. Un oeil au miroir, la couleur irradie. C'est parfait ! Ravi, il hoche la tête et entreprend de se maquiller après un rapide brossage de dents.

Fond blanc, épais. Noir sur ses yeux, revolvers. Rouge enfin … Ses cicatrices tirent, c'est fréquent depuis quelques jours. Alors il passe la langue à l'intérieur de ses joues, une caresse mécanique pendant qu'il dessine son plus beau sourire. L'image renvoyée lui plaît, il s'habille à la suite et constate comme ce costume est élimé. Tellement de vécu, de chutes, de combats … le tissu meurt, comme son propriétaire. Sa couleur est moins vive, la doublure orange n'a plus la douceur d'antan. Il faut juste faire avec.

« So … here we go ! »

Le balafré fait un pas, se retient au mur quand un vertige le déstabilise et qu'il tousse. Le froid remonte le long de ses membres, un message en sois … Joker sourit pour lui, rit doucement et s'échappe sans regarder derrière lui.

La porte dans son dos ne sera pas verrouillée, il part l'esprit tranquille pourtant, laisse ses affaires … la sensation qui l'étreint est étrange lorsqu'il enfile ses gants.

« Je t'ai fait attendre longtemps ? » Demande-t-il au justicier une fois à sa hauteur.

« Non ça va. »

Un sourire radieux à la bouche, il considère la voiture de l'homme. Cet engin est tout de même magnifique ! Une bombe sur roues. Rapide. Joker l'a tant vu filer au volant de ce véhicule …

« Je peux conduire ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton enfantin, les mains jointes.

« Non ! » Rétorque l'homme en noir.

« Pas marrant ! »

« Le soir tombe, et on va en centre ville ... »

« Comme si j'allai écraser les passants. » Le criminel roule des yeux, pousse un soupir, Batman le regarde de coin. « Ok ! Ok j'avoue j'y ai pensé ! »

« Allez monte ! »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Il monte tout de même, côté passager et la tiédeur qui règne dans l'habitacle lui fait du bien. Nul doute que la chauve souris aura fait tourner le moteur en l'attendant, histoire de ne pas lui faire rejoindre une autre glaciaire.

Batman lance la machine, prend la route et le paysage hivernal défile. Plus de tempête mais la neige tombe encore, tout doucement. Joker pose le front sur la vitre, profite de l'escapade. Il n'est plus sorti depuis longtemps. Gotham a continué à tourner, sans lui, préférant croire à sa mort pour rassurer les esprits. On ne voit plus son nom dans les journaux, on est passé à autre chose. Vite remplacé …

Bientôt les premières lumières sont visibles, décorations en tout genre. La ville grouille de monde, les sacs sont pleins de cadeaux, les amoureux marchent d'un même pas, les enfants jouent dans les parcs, se jettent des boules de neige, les automates s'agitent derrière les vitrines. C'est bientôt Noël.

« Cette fête me donne envie … de faire une bombe ! Hé hé … je me demande où je la mettrai ! »

« Au centre commercial ? »

« Pas bête. » Il sourit largement, adresse un clin d'oeil à son voisin. Il n'en fera rien, il imagine. « J'ai gâché les fêtes l'an dernier ... »

« Tu as surtout ôté à certains enfants l'envie de croire au père noël ... »

« Il m'allait bien ce costume ! Les gens manquent seulement … d'originalité. Qui a dit que ce type était gentil au fond ? »

« Des bouquins vieux comme le monde. »

« Ma hôte était pleine d'explosifs, jingle bomb jingle bomb … BOUM ! Ha haaaa ! » Il applaudit, s'esclaffe.

« Franchement ce n'était pas drôle. »

« Tu souris pourtant ! »

« Si peu ... »

« Avoue que tu te souviens que tu as dû m'attacher avec les guirlandes électriques et que c'est ça … qui te fait rire ! » Lui rappelle Joker, agitant un doigt désapprobateur.

« Hm ! J'avoue, en effet. »

« Vile sadique ! »

« Il y a un film comme ça … le père noël est une ordure. Ça te va bien tien ! »

« Mais c'est qu'il tente de faire de l'humour ! Suis contagieux en définitive ? »

« Même pas j'évite seulement de t'en faire profiter en temps normal. »

« Voyez vous ça ! Batman farceur. J'aurai tout vu ! »

Il tousse lourdement contre sa manche, la tache sans y prêter attention. Il ne veut pas penser à ça, juste profiter de sa compagnie, oublier l'impression bizarre qu'il traîne depuis le matin au réveil.

Le justicier prend différentes ruelles, la voiture se fond à travers les autres, les vitres teintés les cachent soigneusement. Ils sont deux et sont seuls au milieu de tous … ça convient au Joker.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit, on va où ? »

« Secret. »

« Il recommence … » Claquement de langue, roulement d'yeux, sourire.

« Tu as dit aimer les surprises non ? Patiente. »

« D'accoooord ! Mais pas trop hein ? »

« Promis. »

La voiture s'arrête quelques rues plus loin, ils descendent d'un même mouvement et Joker sourit doucement. Devant lui la tour de Gotham, un mont de fer surmonté de son phare rouge. Un relais d'antennes en tout genre si sa mémoire est bonne. C'est haut perché, ça perce le ciel comme un poignard.

« Tu viens ? » Hèle Batman.

« Oui messire ! »

Il lui emboîte le pas, passe devant et court, lui prenant la main au passage. Un rire d'enfant joyeux, amusé. Le son est plaisant et Batman suit, entraîné dans par le criminel. Ils grimpent ensemble, s'autorisent une pause quand le Joker en ressent le besoin, que ses jambes le trahissent. Mais Batman attend à chaque fois, il ne part jamais en avant.

Le sommet atteint, dernier palier au grand air et Joker tourne sur lui même.

« Hé hééé c'est … grandiose ! »

« Hm ... » Le justicier sourit légèrement, croise les bras sur la rambarde de fer devant lui.

« Aah Gothaam … grande et étalée à nos pieds ! La vue est belle Batsy ! Très belle … »

« Si ça te plaît tant mieux. »

« Je suis … touché par cette démonstration … d'affection ? » Il colle le dos à la rampe, y étend les bras.

« Disons que ça fait du bien de prendre l'air. »

« C'est vrai ... »

Solennel, c'est la saveur du moment.

Dans le fond Joker sait bien pourquoi sa Némésis l'a fait venir. Il lui montre la ville, leur terrain de jeu une dernière fois car il n'y en aura sûrement pas d'autre. Plus de jeu, plus de poursuite, c'est fini. Une page couverte de bas en haut qu'il faut tourner. Joker renifle, le nez levé vers le ciel lourd de nuages.

« Pas d'étoiles ce soir ... »

« Non … en effet. » Batman l'imite, laisse filer les flocons sur son masque.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Ce Noël ? »

« Bof … chasser le crime ? »

« Sinistre idée ! » Rit le balafré en pivotant, son épaule collée à la sienne. « Tu auras bien des amis à voir, une fête à faire. »

« Je n'ai pas prévu. Et toi ? Tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« Ah ça … »

Il regarde le sol, loin en bas. Les immeubles aux fenêtres colorées, les cheminées qui fument, les voitures dont les phares dansent au loin. Ce sera un fin d'année sans lui …

« J'aurai braqué une banque, la plus grosse parce que ça aurait fait chier tout le monde … puis un magasin de jouets, comme ça pour le principe … j'aurai fait sauté un énorme sapin, histoire de faire râler. Puis on aurait bu à outrance dans un repère de malfrats … Mouais, certainement. »

« Charmant ... » Persifle le justicier. « Tu m'aurais bien fait courir. »

« Je ne vis que pour ça Darling ! » Il lui donne un petit coup de coude, sourit.

« Ce sera calme alors. »

« Trop non ? »

« Comment m'en plaindre ? Je ne prie pas pour veiller toutes les nuits. »

« Mais tu l'aimes ton devoir … c'est là ta vie toute entière ! » Rit-il, déployant les bras vers le ciel.

« Ah … ils allument la place de la mairie. »

« Shit ! J'aurai dû prévoir une bombe en fait ... » Claquement de langue, nez froncé.

« Oh arrête pense à autre chose qu'au boulot hm ? »

« Hé hé … non ça c'était mon petit plaisir égoïste ! J'aime les feux d'artifices surtout … si je les lance ! »

Un sapin démesuré s'illumine, loin devant eux, on entend un fond de musique. La fête aura bien lieu, les citoyens seront tranquilles. La mafia aussi aime les fêtes, une raison de boire et de se retrouver entre hommes, un cigare au coin des lèvres. Joker imagine la fumée noire que ses bombes auraient lâché, il s'imagine rire, courir, s'échapper … La police doit se réjouir de le croire déjà enterré.

« Tu auras la décence de ne pas me mettre à la fosse commune hein ? »

« Hm … j'hésite ! »

« Hey dis donc ! » Gronde le Joker. « Un peu de respect pour ton meilleur ennemi ! »

« Bien entendu que je t'éviterai ça. »

« Encore heureux ! »

« Je m'assurerai qu'on te trouve un cercueil blindé. Histoire que ton fantôme ne revienne pas … »

Batman sourit, Joker part d'un grand fou rire. L'idée est bonne, l'image amusante. Il se voit bien venir murmurer aux oreilles du Batman, tirer un coin de sa cape pour la coincer, le gêner entre deux. C'est stupide, mais marrant pour lui. Demeure seule la sensation d'inachevée, d'une envie de faire tellement plus sans opportunité. Il voudrait pleurer, fait tout le contraire …

« Haaa … » Soupire-t-il avant de passer un bras au cou du chevalier noir. « On aura fait la paire toi et moi, l'air de rien … »

« Mauvaise paire, mais on peut dire ça. »

« J'ai sommeil … c'est bizarre ... »

« Viens. »

Ils rejoignent l'escalier, s'assoient côté à côte, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon. Joker inspire lentement, prend un paquet de cigarettes à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sort deux, les allumant ensemble avant de tendre l'une d'elle au Batman. Le justicier la prend, simplement et ils fument sans un mot. Pas besoin sur le moment.

« Némésis ... » Lâche-t-il finalement.

« Quoi ? »

« Le chat, tu voulais un nom je crois ... »

« Ok, je retiens ça ... »

« Bien. » Le criminel étend une jambe, fait tomber la cendre. « Au fait ... »

« Oui ? »

« T'es un super coup au lit ! »

« … Je t'arracherai bien la langue pour ça. » Grogne l'homme en noir avant d'écraser le mégot de son talon.

« Oups c'est sorti tout seul ... »

« Menteur ! »

« Hi hiii non c'était trop tentant à dire ! » Rit-il, amusé, faisant de même avec sa cigarette consumée.

« Mais bon … je te le dois ... »

« Quoi donc ? » Questionne le Joker, une main occupée à lisser les pointes de ses cheveux.

« Tu valais le détour en la matière. »

« Oooh ! Redis le, j'ai mal entendu je crois ! »

« Ah ça non ! »

« Alleeeez ! » Quémande-t-il.

« Hep ! Pas d'air de chien battu ça ne marche pas Joker ... »

« Sois pas avare de compliments ! J'en reçois si peu … Batsy, s'il te plaît ? »

« Ok, tu vas faire un choix ... »

« Lequel ? »

« Sois je le redis, sois … autre chose. »

« … mais quoi ? » Demande Joker, perplexe.

« Surprise. »

« Hm … voyons. » Du bout des doigts il tapote ses lèvres et claque la langue dans sa bouche. Un choix … une ruse sinon ? Oh allez ! « La surprise soyons fous ! »

« Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça. »

« Alors alors ? »

Batman sourit, sincèrement, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. La suite est lente comme la main qui enlace la nuque du Joker, la bouche qui capture la sienne, lui offre un baiser plus délicieux que celui d'un prince à sa belle endormie. Le criminel a cessé de respirer, la tête vidée, ses yeux se ferment et il accroche une main à la cape noire. L'échange dure, il est tendre et intime, langoureux.

Mais dans la beauté de l'exécution se cache l'horreur de l'éphémère, la fragilité de l'ensemble …

Un malheur partagé dans cette même pomme empoisonnée. Le baiser de la mort.

Ils se séparent à contre cœur peut-être, parce que les bonnes choses ont une fin trop rapide.

Joker tire le tissu autour de ses épaules, se rapproche et se colle tout contre Batman qui laisse faire, qui l'accueille d'un simple regard. Les flocons chutent, la brise est douce, les cheveux vert flottent paisiblement.

« Tu te souviens Bats' … »

« De quoi ? »

« Quand tu m'as évité sur la route ... après que le camion se soit retourné. »

« Oui ... »

« Tu as regretté de ne pas m'avoir écrasé ? »

« Je pense vu ce que ça a coûté par la suite … mais je me dis aussi … que quelques fois certaines choses ne peuvent pas être autrement. Alors, qui sait ? »

« J'aurai aimé te connaître avant ... » Confie le balafré, sa tête roulant sur l'épaule de son voisin.

« Oh j'étais jeune, et stupide. »

« Comme chaque gamin du coin … je n'étais pas mieux. »

« Raconte moi. »

« Donnant donnant ? » Murmure Joker.

« C'est un bon deal. » Batman acquiesce, vient appuyer sa tête contre la sienne.

« Hmm … Par où commencer ? »

« Par le début ? »

« Comme ça vient alors ... »

« Ce sera parfait. »

Ils échangent, se racontent, apprennent. L'un comme l'autre dévoilent des anecdotes du passé, des souvenirs chers ou pas, des broutilles et des jeux d'enfants. Batman évoque une école pour gosses de riches, Joker l'imagine bien dans son uniforme, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, sa bouille sérieuse en classe, ses farces quand les adultes tournaient le dos. A son tour il dit, lui relate un passé de gamin solitaire et exclu, qu'un père frappait parce qu'il avait l'alcool mauvais, d'une mère ordinaire qui fermait les yeux pour oublier que tout n'était pas parfait. Batman l'imagine assis sur son lit, un livre de conte en main à changer au feutre rouge la fin qui ne lui plaisait pas, arrangeant à sa sauce parce que c'était plus joli, plus facile comme ça …

Ils se dessinent chacun adolescents, jeunes hommes bien différents, chacun a une place indésirée. L'un orphelin, l'autre déjà assassin … Les drames de la vie, les rouages défaillants qui vous changent du tout au tout. Des coups du sort qu'on accusera jamais totalement, qui vous brise et tire vos ficelles.

Des cicatrices, les stigmates visibles ou pas de leur passé … qu'ils racontent à demi mot car c'est pénible et ça ne concerne qu'eux. Ils survolent les raisons précises, le fondement, c'est sans intérêt.

L'un a prit des ailes de nuit pour veiller d'en haut, pour faire justice, aider les autres, seul.

L'autre a endossé le costume d'un clown anarchiste, pieds collés au béton, tout aussi seul.

Des débuts incertains, des routes bloquées ils ont fait bien du chemin. Jusqu'à se trouver, se chercher, se haïr, se heurter, se sauver … Aujourd'hui tellement de choses ont changé …

A parler ils oublient l'heure, voient changer le ciel au loin. Mauve, orange, un brin de rose, du rouge.

Le soleil se lève, dissipe le manteau de la nuit. Les nuages ressemblent à des boules de cotons qu'on garde dans ces gros pots en verre, teintes pastel, douces. Il ne neige plus, mais le blanc qui s'est tendu luit avec ferveur sous les premiers rayons de l'astre du jour.

« Je suis … fatigué ... » Chuchote le Joker, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Je sais. »

« Mais tout va bien. C'est … bien oui … »

« Tu voudrais savoir ? »

« Pour toi ? Non je n'en ai pas besoin. » Il rit, à peine. « Je t'apprécie pour ce … chevalier que tu voudrais être, cette grande âme qui s'acharnera de tout … temps et qu'on ne comprend pas. Je ne veux pas savoir … »

« Comme il te plaira. »

« Pour eux tu es un justicier … et à mes yeux mon … ange d'apocalypse. Tu dois avoir entendu ça quelque part ; mon amour, ma haine ... »

« Ma déchirure ... » Complète Batman, la voix basse.

« Ouais. Un rien mélo-dramatique … si tu veux mon avis. » Toux sanglante, ignorée.

« Si peu … mais c'est en accord avec la situation. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je gage. » Il est même persuadé.

« C'est bien alors ... »

Batman passe un bras autour de ses épaules, protecteur. Une étreinte triste, réconfortante, en balance. Joker pousse un soupir lourd, il fait le point, comprend cette sensation qui le tenaillait. La mort aux trousses, la faucheuse attend quelque part, sa lame est prête.

Le soleil se dévoile, fait briller l'unique larme qui dévale sa joue déchirée.

« Pourquoi … une chauve souris ? » Questionne-t-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi un joker ? » Rétorque l'autre, sur le même ton.

« La carte … de la dernière chance ... »

« Une ombre nocturne, celle d'un chasseur … »

« On a … tant d'imagination ! » Un rien moqueur, toujours.

« J'avoue. »

« C'est mon … heure hein ? »

« Je pense mais tu le savais très bien. »

« La marche nuptiale … sera un requiem finalement. » Son souffle faiblit, son corps pèse plus lourd.

« Un double sens. Tu vois ça comment, en fait ? »

« Des … noces funèbres. »

Batman sourit, raffermit sa prise sur l'homme à ses côtés.

Un sablier décompte quelque part, égraine la vie en sable ultraviolet.

Une main gantée en cherche une autre, elles s'enlacent, se mêlent, les doigts serrent sans plus de fermeté.

« Tu n'en-tends … pas Darling ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le … silence ... »

« Oui Joker … j'entends. »

« Until dead … do ... »

« .. Us apart ... »

L'ombre est passée, la faux est tombée …

Au commencement d'un jour comme un autre une vie s'est achevée un ultime grain rouge dans le verre du sablier. Une horloge sonne son dernier coup ailleurs, un rire s'est envolé, un sourire reste figé.

Le Batman pleure sans conscience. La chauve souris s'est écrasée malgré elle.

Contre sa carapace gît un criminel, un prince du mal, un homme … de chair et de sang, un peu trop en marge, un peu trop fou, un peu trop lucide pour le monde qui l'a vu naître. Il l'enlace, son regard erre interminablement sur l'horizon, décors de songe, panorama de sa désolation.

Le bien ne saurait être extrême si son contraire ne l'est pas autant et …

En l'absence du pire … le mieux fait pâle figure.

« Until dead do us apart ... »

Une boucle cassée.

C'était leur histoire. Leur drame de roman rose et noir. Leur dernier acte.

C'était l'histoire d'un homme qui rit, d'un homme qui s'est usé à ça.

C'était l'histoire d'un autre vêtu de nuit, qui se tuera à une tâche sans fin.

C'était eux, simplement. Batman et Joker.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ...

« Goodbye … my dear. »


End file.
